


Nothing but a Crown

by ohmygodwhy316



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/M, Fili/Reader - Freeform, Kili/Reader - Freeform, Multi, Polyamory, Reader-Insert, Smut, bard/reader - Freeform, implied thorin/reader later maybe, inspired by a friend, so the way this works is there is a plot chapter first, then a smut chapter, thorin/reader - Freeform, thranduil/reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-26
Updated: 2015-06-11
Packaged: 2018-03-19 16:21:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 28,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3616329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohmygodwhy316/pseuds/ohmygodwhy316
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After traveling with the company a good amount of time and assuming all you would get to do is look but never touch the gorgeous men around you and also the ones you met on the road, your mind is completely blown when you end up in bed with Thranduil...and then Bard...only to find out the Durins have feelings for you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

You gnashed your teeth at the elf holding your right arm as he led you to the throne room. There was a wave of satisfaction as he flinched, staring warily at the wild thing with dirt smeared across her face and hair sticking out of her head at impossible angles. You struggled fiercely but the elves continued to drag you along. Not that there was any point to it – you didn’t really have a plan for if you actually managed to get free. It just felt right to give the elves a hard time the whole way. You also wanted to postpone meeting their leader for as long as you could, even if it was only by a few minutes. The King of Mirkwood was notoriously good looking and you have always had an almost crippling weakness for attractive men. This became embarrassingly apparent when you first laid eyes on Thorin Oakenshield, leader of the small band of dwarves you now traveled with, in the pub and you knocked over an entire table full of food and drink and ended up getting into a fight with four beer soaked bargemen. After seeing you skillfully talk yourself out of paying for the damages to the bar you were offered a position in the company – a position you only took for the opportunity to drool over the line of Durin for weeks on end.  
But now you’re being dragged down the halls of Mirkwood fighting yourself as much as the guards, telling yourself that Thranduil could be the most gorgeous being in all of Middle Earth for all you cared, your loyalty to your dwarves would not falter.

Then the doors opened and you found yourself looking up at the most beautiful thing you had ever seen. The guards dropped you to your knees, which was just as well since you didn’t trust your legs to hold you up right now anyway. He was scowling down at you but that only brought your attention to his perfect eyebrows and glacial eyes.

“This is the girl aran nin. Would you like us to stay or guard the door?”

“Leave us. This will not take long.”

The sound of the door shutting jolted you out of your trance and you shut your eyes tight while trying to suppress a shiver.

“Oh that really isn’t fair.” You muttered almost to yourself.

“Not fair? If you think I am going to harm you dear lady I will gladly call the guards back.”

You opened your eyes and stared up at the elven king with surprise.

“T-That isn’t what I meant.” You tried to will yourself not to turn red, wishing you had taken the easy way out and agreed with him.

“Oh? Then in what way have I not been fair to you?” He was looking down at you with cool disdain and suddenly something in you snapped.

How dare his features remain as smooth as marble while your friends rot in his cells.

How dare he keep his cool while watching dwarves be run out of their homes.

How dare he have his composure while you sat there, breathless.

Suddenly all you wanted in life was to see the King of Mirkwood completely shaken – to see something on his face other than annoyance or disdain. So you brought your chin up so you could look in his eyes and said the most shocking thing you could think of first.

“It is not fair that your voice is as sexy as the rest of you.”

_You idiot! The point was to embarrass him! Instead you’re the one turning red!_

You continued to look at him defiantly and hope he would only mock you a little before getting to the point. Instead he blinked slowly before lowering himself to look you in the eyes.

“You find….my voice sexy?” He looks genuinely confused.

_Dear God is this working? Do not giggle hysterically just because you can’t believe it. Just pretend he’s a barkeep. You’re sweet-talking him to get out of a tab._

“Of course. Your voice. Your face. Your throne. Really just everything. You radiate power. Its....intoxicating.” You gave him a languid smile, as if you were completely at ease with this situation. His eyes narrowed slightly.

“My throne is sexy?”

“Mmm. If we had met any other way I’d be tempted to take you on it.” You let your eyes drift over him suggestively and pressed your thighs together as the image filled your mind’s eye. When you met his gaze again his flushed cheeks gave you the courage to continue. “I would give you reason to worship my tongue...then I would strip you down until you were wearing nothing but your crown…”

You didn’t realize you were inching closer to him until you had to pull away to take in his eyes, half shut as he stared at you, obviously picturing what you described to him. His breath was coming harder and he touched a hand to his crown, shuddering almost involuntarily. You almost hated yourself for the next words to come out of your mouth.

“But unfortunately I am your prisoner and so is the company that I travel with and to even consider such a scene would be ridiculous. Now are you going to tell me why I’m here or are you going to continue to stare at me like a fool?” You looked away to project the same air of disdain he had given you earlier. You looked back just in time to see his look of shock, then anger, before he grabbed your hair and pulled you close. You gasped and bit your lip, trying not to groan at the sudden contact.

“You will pay for that you silver tongued harlot.” He purred into your ear before throwing you off to the side and calling the guard. “Take her to a room and clean her. She is to be treated as a guest...however you must guard her at all times. I do not want her leaving.”

You are quickly hauled to your feet and pulled from the room but this time the dragging is not due to your struggling. Your weak knees and sore scalp remain a reminder of the moment you just shared with the Elven King.


	2. Part Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Naughtyyyyyy! This chapter is naughty. Enjoy.

The things you want in life are few. World peace. Thorin to look at you as a woman. Anyone to look at you as a woman really. And a bath. That last one was actually at the top of your list. Traveling with thirteen males never really gave you the opportunity for alone time. So being shoved in a room with a steaming bath and an attendant looking down her nose at you while demanding your clothes was the best thing to happen to you since you started on this journey. As soon as you threw your last article of clothing over the folding partition the attendant left quickly and you jumped in, scrubbing your skin until you shone pink. As you leaned back in the water, your thoughts turn to your friends still locked in those dark dirty cells while you relaxed in a large elven bath smelling like roses. Your guilt would have been crippling could you see the scene being caused in the dungeon.

* * *

Thorin’s POV

She isn’t coming back.

This was the thought consuming Thorin Oakenshield’s mind at the moment. After all the time you both spent together on the journey, after all the time trying not to laugh at how incredibly red you became when he got too close, and now you were just...gone. He had tried yelling and bashing into the bars, demanding to know where they took you, but that was obviously not working. Not that the other dwarves stopped trying. They were raising such a din Thorin was sure you would be able to hear it wherever you were.

“Silence!” The order came from the she-elf that had been flirting with Kili. She went over to his cell, to continue their previous conversation, but quickly got up and left in a huff.

“What did you do?” Thorin asked, hoping it would take his mind off of you. “We could have asked her where (y/n) is!”

“I did Uncle. Then she got all upset for no reason!” Kili stared at his palm with a perplexed expression and Thorin looked away, trying not to smile at Kili’s innocence.

“Now take heart lads. You know that whatever our (y/n) has gotten herself into she can easily talk herself out of.” There were murmured agreements all around at Balin’s words and the tension seemed to seep out of the room. Thorin continued to stare sullenly.

_I hope you’re right._

* * *

Reader’s POV

When you get out of the bath you see that your clothes, that you assumed were taken to be cleaned, are not waiting for you but a robe is. It was softer than anything you had ever worn and flowed down your curves perfectly. As soon as it settled there was a knock at the door.

“The King demands you.”

Your face quickly becomes red and you clear your throat before answering in a steady voice.

“A moment please?”

You took the silence as agreement. Pulling the robe tighter you rushed over to the vanity and stared at yourself in the mirror. With the robe draped over you and your skin glistening with a thin layer of sweat from the heat of your bath you had to admit you looked good enough to eat. You took a deep breath and gathered all your courage so you could face the King of Mirkwood, and the punishment he would no doubt be dealing out, with the same confidence you pretended to have earlier. Then you walked right out the door and began striding to the throne room as if you knew exactly where you were going then tried not to slump with relief when you successfully made your way to the door. The guards caught up and stood on either side of the door as your confidence wavered. You took a deep breath, said a silent prayer, and opened the door.

* * *

Thranduil’s POV

Thranduil smirked as he look at himself in the mirror in a hidden alcove of his throne room, wondering if the guards had arrived at your rooms yet. This would give you a shock. He could just picture your face, your weak knees carrying you to his throne, your eyes showing you would be all too willing to bend to his every command…

He groaned and reached down to grope his crotch but quickly jerked his hand away and went to sit on his throne. He wanted to be prepared for your arrival. However, nothing could have prepared him for the throne room doors flying open to reveal you with wet hair, robe clinging to the damp hills of your body, striding towards him like you were in complete control. Like you were queen.

* * *

Reader’s POV

You had so forcefully imposed confidence on yourself you felt like a new person. You strode into the room feeling like you could evade any answer or punishment. Instead you found yourself looking upon the king’s naked body. You stopped at the bottom of the stairs to drink in the sight of him.

He was sprawled across his throne, naked, his crown sitting on his perfect white-blonde hair. Your eyes roved over his lean, muscular body, practically worshipping his beautiful broad shoulders and you struggled to keep your face blank as you pictured yourself leaving bright red claw marks over that perfect, lily white skin. You tore your gaze away to see if he was going to taunt you but found that his eyes were roaming your body the same way yours did to his. You smirked.

“Oh my. You’ve been naughty.” You tugged at the sleeves of your robe as you began taking the steps one at a time. It slid off your shoulders little by little but you held it together at your chest. He turned his hungry gaze away to look you in the eyes and raised a perfect eyebrow.

“Oh? In what way?”

“It was my job to strip you.”

You gasped as he reached one long arm out to grasp you by the front of your robe and pull you to him. As soon as you fell into his lap his hand was gripping your hair and pulling your head back so your face was tilted up to him. He hovered there for a moment and your eyes drifted shut in anticipation. Suddenly there was a sharp pain on your collar and you yelped, Thranduil’s hand in your hair the only thing keeping you from jumping up. There was a deep rumbling and you realize it is the king’s laughter. He gave your neck a nip, slightly harder than the one on your collar. When you gave another squeak he began gently sucking at the bite marks.

“Miserable wretch.” You groaned out, still feeling the sting.

“Tease.” He whispered into your ear as his grip on your hair tightened. Suddenly he shoved you off his lap and leaned back with a smile. “Angry?”

“Furious.” You arched an eyebrow and shifted onto your knees, trying to subtly rub your ass. He sank down in his throne farther and thrust his hips slightly.

“Well? Take your revenge. Make me worship your tongue. Make me quiver beneath you.”

You glared at him for a moment before moving between his legs then smiling evilly. You began exploring his length with feathery touches, never using more than your fingertips and making sure your warm breath was hitting him so he knew just how close he was. He suddenly growled and shoved his hips up, desperate for more contact.You chuckled.

“What is it darling? Something bothering you?” He growled again and stared at you with a look of hate and need. You bit your lip, trying not to smile. “Oh and I haven’t even used my tongue yet.”

“Tease.” He groaned out. You finally rewarded him by licking him from base to tip. He shuddered. You took the tip into your mouth and soaked it with your tongue. He began to groan as you continued to work on him. Once you had a steady rhythm going you placed your hands on his thighs and dragged your fingernails down to his knees. He immediately sat up, causing him to slip out of your mouth, and gasped while you giggled.

Your laughter was cut off when he effortlessly yanked you up, twirled you around, and placed you on his throne. Your gasp turned into a moan when he shoved the robe open and pushed your knees up.

“You’re dripping.” He stared at you through his eyelashes, his lust fueled passion showing plainly on his face, making you arch your back and wiggle your ass. Thranduil gasped at the sight of you wantonly moving your body before him. You closed your eyes and began kneading your barely covered breasts, trying to relieve at least some of the tension inside you but your hands were roughly pulled away. You looked down to see Thranduil glaring at you.

“You’re being naughty.That’s my job.” You smile as your words are thrown back at you.

“Then do _something_ you miserable wretch I can hardly stand it.”

You groaned when he immediately began sucking on the tender flesh of your inner thigh. He let go of your wrist and nudged the fabric aside so he could play with your pebbled nipple. He started planting kisses everywhere but the place you needed him the most and when it got to be too much you grabbed onto that perfect crown and tried to guide him down. He looked up at you with an annoying mixture of surprise and smug satisfaction. You gripped his crown harder and continued your gently nudging.

“ _Now.”_ You finally groaned out, your voice coming out more angry than pleading. Thranduil shuddered and complied, lapping and sucking everywhere you needed him, as if to make up for his teasing. Your toes curled and your hips tried to buck into his face but his hand kept you down and it only got worse when he added two fingers. Suddenly you were being lifted off the throne and feeling empty without the king’s fingers. He was holding you up under the knees and you latched onto his neck to keep from falling.

“What in all of Middle Earth are you doing? I swear if you drop me…!” You glanced down at the distance between yourself and the floor.

“I will not drop you.” His voice was surprisingly thick and you thought for a moment he was straining under your weight but when you met his eyes they told a different story. He turned around gracefully and sat in his throne. You felt the mood shift as you began undoing the knot of your robe. He pulled it away from you then sat back to stare.

“Perfect.” He groaned. You rolled your body, pleased with his praise. You reached up to grip his crown once more and brought him in for a kiss. He leaned into it unexpectedly hard and you felt your back arch into an uncomfortable position.

“My apologies.” He mumbled. You shook your head.

“Again.”

He obliged and gently met your lips before starting to put more force into it. You managed to snap yourself out of the fog he seemed to put your head in and reached between the two of you, grasping at his hard member. He groaned into you as you began pumping your fist up and down. He full on gasped and pulled away when you placed the head at your entrance.

“Wait…” You stopped moving and stared at him in confusion. “I want to see.”

He leaned all the way back on his throne and stared, drinking in the sight of you poised above his cock. Then you shoved down and he gave a full voiced groan. You both started moaning and as you slowly took all of him into you. Once you achieved your goal you both sat there gasping.

“Well Tease? Are you going to move or just sit there like a fool?” You looked down to glare at his smirking face before lifting up until only the head was in. You stayed that way until he was jerking his hips towards you, hoping for an extra inch.

“Do you really want to antagonize me right now?” You ask before lowering your hips once more. He moaned in appreciation.

“Maybe not…” He smiled then squeezed his eyes shut as you clenched around him. “Valar but you’re tight.”

He flipped you under him and began pounding into you, each thrust hitting your clit, making you cry out.

“Tease.” He hissed in your ear.

“Wretch!” You shrieked as you dug your nails into his shoulders and back. He didn’t seem to mind this time. Every part of your skin felt like it was on fire and you pressed yourself against him trying to douse it. He began nipping at your neck.

“Come for me you fucking tease.”

His words pushed you over the edge and you cried out, pleasure flooding you and blurring your vision. Feeling your walls clench around him in orgasm brought him to a swift release as well. For a moment you both lay panting on the throne then you slide off and he gently lays you on the ground, spreading your robe over you. He quickly joined you, peppering your face with light kisses, a nice change after your rough love-making.    

“Leave your dwarves. They are on a fool’s errand. Stay here with me...I will cover you in diamonds and rubies and gold.” He started kissing along your chest.

“Oh? Only jewelry? Is that all your kingdom has to offer?” You smile mischievously when he makes his way back up and stares into your eyes.

“Well I can’t offer to shower you in fine fabrics that would mean you would have to get dressed at some point.” He nipped at your lips playfully and you giggled. You sigh then snuggle into him, exhausted. “Yes, sleep. Important decisions can be made later.”

* * *

After sleeping a good two hours your eyes shot opened and went to the elven king. He was still fast asleep. You gently begin removing yourself from his arms and wrapping yourself in your robe. There is a wet, sticky feeling between your legs and you blush, realizing you have no time to properly clean up. Then you begin searching around, looking for something to help you, a secret door perhaps, a sword. Then you see it when you look behind the throne. A little alcove cleverly disguised as a thick pillar. You go in and find Thranduil’s clothes hanging there, immediately switching your robe for the tunic and leggings, which were far to big but would have to do. You begin to sneak to the door but pause as you reach the sleeping king. You lean down and press a kiss to his cheek.

“That was lovely.” You whisper to him before ghosting out the door, finding that the guards had been ordered to leave after you entered the throne room. You follow the hallways, 89% sure you’re remembering them correctly. At one point a she-elf that looked vaguely familiar to you and the prince walked by and you shoved your hands into your pockets and tried to make yourself small behind a pillar. Something cold and metallic brushed against your fingers and you began playing with it as the footsteps receded. As you began your journey to the dungeons once again you pulled out the curious object to find that it was a key.

_Please be useful._

You turned into a familiar doorway and found the dungeons. You tried to make no noise but you couldn’t help throwing a fist in the air to celebrate.

“Y/n?”

You spun around in terror but found no one there. You heard a small sigh.

“Look down y/n. I mean really we go through this every time.”

“Bilbo!” You smiled widely as the hobbit shushed you the began toddling around, opening cells. When the dwarves saw you waiting for them you practically pulled something trying to quiet them.

“How did you escape?” Kili asked in wonder. You turned away before you started blushing and thrust the key you found at Thorin.

“I’m not sure what it is but maybe it is useful?” His eyes lit up and he suddenly pulled you into a tight embrace.

“This is the key to Erebor. I would be lost without it.”

You smile and let Bilbo rush all of you down to the cellar, where you have to share a barrel with Thorin, and into an ice cold river. As you’re racing along, trying to get the gate open, fighting Orcs, and dodging elves you look back and see Thranduil rushing out in nothing but the long, elaborate robe you left in the alcove. Your eyes meet and for a moment there is hurt but then he smirks at you.

_“Tease.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave comments! Tell me what you think!


	3. The Bargeman- Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The plot chapter. Part 2 is the smut chapter.

You sputtered and gasped as you emerged from your barrel. Fili grabbed your arm and started yanking before your indignant shriek made him realize he was dragging you across the ground.

“Fili! Gently!” You snapped and he dropped your arm in shock. A blush spread through your cheeks at his wide eyes and open mouth. You looked around to see the rest of the dwarves staring at you similarly.

“I-I’m sorry (y/n).” Fili hung his head which caused you to turn an even darker shade of red. He hadn’t done anything wrong really. Your body was just still sore from Thranduil's attentions and being tossed around in a barrel in freezing cold water while having to switch off with a crude ax while Orcs rushed you from all directions did not improve your mood. Besides that you had just ruined your chances of Fili ever touching you again- even if it was only to lend a helping hand.

"No Fili...I apologize. I am not myself right now. You were just trying to help." You tried to smile apologetically but he kept his gaze away, his expression troubled. You couldn't help but take a moment to appreciate the way the sun hit his wild golden mane, reflecting off the water still clinging to his hair.

"What's that (y/n)?" He brushed his fingers against your neck. Your brows furrowed as you reached up to follow his fingers. Suddenly the image of Thranduil nipping at your neck presented itself and you clamped your hand down over it.

"Nothing! Probably a bruise! All that rolling around...in the barrels!! Rolling around in the barrels..." Fili raised an eyebrow and squinted at you but as he opened his mouth an arrow landed between his feet and he spun around to confront the bowman now standing on the rise. You had never been happier about being shot at. Balin quickly got to work procuring the man's services but you stayed seated until all had been negotiated, having found out at the beginning of the journey that being a woman isn't something you revealed until all bargaining is finished. It gave them funny ideas about what they were due.

Bofur came to get you afterwards, smiling down at you, telling you how happy he was you lived, but then seemed to choke on his words and rush off before you could say a thing. You followed him over the ridge, not letting it bother you, until you notice the whole company turn red simultaneously.

"Are you all ready to- oh. Oh!" The bargeman threw his hands over his face and turned away and you looked around in confusion.

"I mean I know I don't look my best but c'mon guys..." You said nervously.

"Oh but that's the thing lass. You do look your best." Bofur wiggled his thick eyebrows and gestured to your tunic. You looked down and shrieked. The white fabric had gone completely see-through and now clung to your skin. It had also been quite chilly in the lake. You crossed your arms to conserve at least a shred of your modesty but from the blatant appreciation on everyone's face there wasn't any modesty to lose.

"Cover your eyes! Treat the lady with some respect!" The bargeman stomped over, keeping his eyes to the ground, and handed you one of his many jackets. It briefly crossed your mind to put out a polite argument but then you realized you were soaking wet, exposed, and the only one there without a jacket.

"Thank you." You mumble before following everyone onto the barge. The embarrassment was so great you kept your head down and sat in the front while the rest crowded into the back. You could hear them murmur occasionally but otherwise all was quiet.

"So what's your name?" The bargeman jumped slightly then looked down at you as if surprised to find you had a voice.

"Bard...of Laketown." He nodded his head nervously while looking out at the water. "And you? Or will you also give me a fake name?"

You smirked at the bland way he said the last part. Your dwarves were not very good liars in benign situations.

"(Y/n). Of...well. I supposed that isn't important." You leaned back at stared at the man in front of you with unintentional intensity. He kept giving you quick glances like he was afraid of being improper. "You remember giving me your jacket?"

"Of course? It was only a few moments ago." He stared out at the water as if it was the one that presented him with the confusing question.

"Ah good. So I can cross that off the list of possible reason you won't look at me." You raised an eyebrow and interrupted when he started stammering. "Don't you know it's rude not to make eye contact when having a conversation? I mean I know you're operating a large platform and its dangerous out there but maybe just do it once so I know I'm not completely revolting to look at."

Bard's mouth opened and closed like a fish but was saved when they heard a small sigh. You both turned just in time to see Bilbo walking away.

"She's fine! Traumatizing the bargeman so...back to her old self." The sound of the company chuckling made your expression turn sour and you to stuck your tongue out like a child even though you knew they couldn't see you. You heard a small chuckle and turned to see Bard shaking his head and smiling.

"What do you find so amusing Master Bard of Laketown?" You looked at him expectantly. This time he made a point of looking you in the eyes when he answered you.

"You, oh Mistress Whiptongue of Gods-Know-Where." His nickname made you full on smile with glee, happy to know you'd get to have a conversation with someone with a sense of wit for the first time in a long while.

"Whiptongue? I require the logic behind this name before I can accept it without comment." You reclined in as regal a way as you could and waved at him to speak, barely keeping a straight face.

"Well, so far, every time you've opened your mouth I've felt like I've received forty lashes." He gave you a pointed look, making you giggle.

"My apologies bargeman! I forget some men have trouble keeping up with my lively banter!...especially the ones getting on in age." You burst into laughter as he began to gasp and sputter at your jab while reaching up to touch his few gray hairs. Not that it was a very good insult. True he was a few years your senior but he was so gorgeous, who was looking at age really? You hadn't noticed earlier since you had been too focused on covering up, which was just as well because if you had you probably would have fallen into the river all over again.

_Note to self on ways to deal with devilishly handsome men: 1. Impose confidence in yourself to the point where you practically create a second personality for yourself, or, 2. Don't look at their face until you're comfortable with them._

Ah yes. Nothing like having two foolproof plans at your disposal...

Suddenly there was a loud thump and you looked over see Fili plop himself down next to you with a stubborn expression.

"So. What are we talking about?" He said with false cheer.

"Well it was a bit of witty banter but now I'd like to discuss why you decided to dampen the mood if you aren't in a playful frame of mind?" The words came out colder than you intended and you almost threw yourself over the barge when you realized that you had now been rude to your beautiful lion not one but two times in the course of an hour and your hand flew to your mouth.

"N-Not that you are dampening the mood! You aren't! And who's to say what kind of frame of mind you're in? Not me! Not I'm...I'm not one to say...that." You blushed and silently tried to sooth his hurt look with one begging for forgiveness. He began to push up but you latched onto his arm and pulled him down again. Bard watched the whole thing in silence, taking in and analyzing everything. While he did that you sat frozen on Fili's arm, completely amazed with yourself. It was but a few days ago that you had trouble being near the line of Durin without turning tomato red and forget about actually touching one of them; you would have melted into an actual puddle. Maybe your encounter with Thranduil had left you with a little more confidence...?

"I...didn't mean to-"

"No it's fine." Fili quickly cut you off before you let go of his arm and wrapped yourself tightly in Bard's coat. You dug your face into the worn material and completely missed the look Fili gave Bard. It was incredibly smug. It seemed to say: See that? All because of me.

Bard raised a brow at the cocky young dwarf before scoffing and turning back to his work. You finally peaked your head up to dispel the tension in the air.

"So Bard I heard you mention you have kids?"

"No...but I do have three children." He gave you a cheeky grin and you rolled your eyes, chuckling almost in spite of yourself.

"Terrible! That was terrible Master Bard! I expected better from you!" You looked at Fili but he appeared to be millions of miles away, troubling over something. "What are their names?"

You and Bard continued to talk about various aspects of his life in Laketown while Fili sat silently beside you until you got just outside of his hometown.

"You lot, in the barrels- now!" Bard growled and you hopped up to comply. "Not you. You stay here with me."

"But won't people see me?" You could feel the concerned eyes of the company on your back as you looked up at the bargeman.

"Yes but you are too tall to crouch down in a barrel and there are not enough. Your presence is easily explained." Bard touched your elbow reassuringly before rushing over to get the money from Gloin. As you pulled alongside a fisherman's house Bard pulled you close and whispered in your ear.

"Go along with it and...try to act a bit dimwitted."

If you keep whispering in my ear like that I really will become dimwitted. My brain will turn to mush along with everything else.

You hoped he thought your shiver was due to the cold.

"Oi Bard! You're a bit late t- ohoho what's this then! Why come to us when you caught such a bonnie lass already?" The man gave you a toothless smile and you tried to return it while looking at him with happy, clueless, doe-eyes.

"Well you know how lonely it gets...I figured it was time for Tilda and Bain to have a stepmother." Bard pulled you against his chest and you looked up at him adoringly. Like that was hard. The man looked like a marble statue. There's no limit to the amount of women wishing to take your place. They began to barter and soon they were filling the barrels full of fish. You buried your face into Bard's chest, hoping to disguise your laughter. You could just pictures Thorin's face...

"Oh lass don't you worry. You'll get used to the smell." The old man smiled encouragingly. You raised your head and gave a quivering smile, still fighting off laughter.

"Well we had better be off! I'd like to introduce my children to their new mother." Bard smiled pleasantly and you were soon on your way again. You sat on a box near the front since it probably wouldn't be appropriate for a bargeman's wife to sit on the floor. You were still smiling, thinking of all the dwarves cursing Bard and the day he was born.

"So how long has the blonde one courted you?" Bard asked casually. You burst into laughter.

"What?! Fili isn't courting me! None of the dwarves look at me that way. Well...I mean they might now because of the whole...shirt thing." You blushed and looked down. Bard simply grunted. "Thank you for not staring by the way."

"Well I didn't stare but I definitely got an eyeful." Bard gave you a roguish smile that made you glad you were sitting down. You gave a surprised laughed and swatted his arm.

"You scoundrel!"

His laugh was low and rumbling and you wondered what it would feel like while curled up on his chest...

As if he could read your thoughts he looked over and saw that your face had a pleasant flush and your eyes were closed slightly. You were staring at his lips.

"Now now lovely." He murmured. "You wouldn't want your lover catching you looking at me like that would you? It's absolutely...sinful."

Your breathing hitched and you tried to collect your thoughts.

"W-Why do you keep insisting Fili is my lover?" You managed. You tried not to lean forward as Bard's fingers brushed your neck.

"I can only assume he did this...?" His look was imploring at first but, upon seeing your expression flood with guilt and your eyes with tears, it quickly turned to one of compassion. "Oh now no need to feel guilty lovely. There's no shame in taking who you want, when you want. I just assumed, since he was being so possessive..."

"No." Your voice was rougher and you found the tempting prospect of being able to share your burdens too tantalizing to pass up. "Normally I would not be the least bit ashamed except my...lover was their most hated enemy and I don't...I don't know if they could ever forgive me for going to him willingly."

The tears flowed freely now and you buried your face in your hands. Then you felt two sturdy arms wrap around you.

"They will forgive you. They will understand or they are not the friends you deserve." He said it with such confidence you felt hope swelling inside you.

"Yes...maybe you're right." You looked up and gave him a sweet smile. He studied it intently while slowly reaching up to wipe the tears from your cheeks. You smile began to waver as you began to notice that you were pressed so hard against him you could feel his heart beating a mile a minute.

"Oi! We stopped movin'! We there yet?" Dwalin's impatient voice snapped you both to attention and as Bard went to make sure the dwarves would make absolutely no noise from then on you trembled slightly in your seat. Pulling the coat around you tightly, you closed your eyes and imagined you were once again in Bard's arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave comments let me know what you think.


	4. The Bargeman- Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little Fili at the end ;) Smutty smut smut!!

Once you had safely gotten through the city and started making your way to Bard's home you finally began to relax.

"Isn't it a problem that the whole town will be talking about you?"

"Why would they be talking about me? You're human from what I can tell. That isn't an unusual sight in these parts." His voice was laced with sarcasm.

"I _mean_ aren't they going to be talking about the fact that you just came back one day with a young girl and started calling her 'wife'? I feel like _that_ might be a bit unusual." You ran into his back when he stopped abruptly and he turned to give you a look of horror. You clenched your jaw so your cry of disbelief turned into a hiss. "Are you _serious_?! Were you so focused on our race you didn't think about the fact that it looks like you _bought_ a wife?!"

"I didn't exactly have time to think of something better!" He hissed at you before turning and stomping away. You threw your hands up and rolled your eyes.

"You ridiculous human being." You muttered. He glanced back at you.

"Aren't you human?"

"Well I don't know you tell me, oh Master of Species." You glared up at him and it was his turn to roll his eyes before picking up the pace. When you reached his house two girls and a boy threw themselves into Bard's arms before they were ushered along to help the dwarves out of their toilet. You sent a silent thank you to Bard for taking you on the cleaner route. The next few minutes everyone rushed around, trying to get dry and work out the situation with the weapons. Bard's oldest gave you a wool dress, to which you protested greatly but she could not be dissuaded. You vowed to get her something better when the chance came around.

"So. Who are you then?" Sigrid smiled as you emerged in the warm dress. It was a bit tight across your breasts but fit fine otherwise.

"Oh didn't your father tell you?" You made eye contact with the bargeman from where he leaned against the wall, smoking. His expression immediately became suspicious. "I'm your new mother."

"Um...Daaaa?" Sigrid stared at her father while Bain turned white as a sheet and Tilda was too busy playing with a straw doll to register what you said. Fili fell off his chair and Thorin choked on his pipe smoke. Kili was the first of them to find his voice.

_**"What?! No you most definitely are not!!!"** _

You began giggling so hard you had to sit down. Bard was staring at you with a shocked expression before mirth slowly appeared in his eyes and soon he was roaring with laughter along with you. The dwarves were fuming as they looked between the two of you.

"You two are strange..." Bain said, shaking his head. Tilda went to tug on your skirt.

"Are you friends with Da? Is that you're laughing together?" She asked sweetly. You wiped the tears of laughter away.

"Yes. That is exactly why little one."

"Will someone please explain what you just said!" Kili's voice had gone up an octave and he was standing as stiff as a board. Fili was being held back by Dwalin who was eyeing Thorin warily as the king under the mountain glared at the bargeman as if he wanted to rip him limb from limb. You gave an exasperated sigh.

"It was a joke! Calm down all of you. Bard has been introducing me as his wife to explain my presence so I was just trying to lighten the mood." You sat down hard on the window sill next to Bilbo. The little hobbit seemed to be the only one not glaring at you, other than Bard and his family.

"Well as you can see it had the opposite effect." Fili stomped over to you. You glared at each other for a few moments before something seemed to give way in his eyes and he looked away. His jaw clenched and you turned quickly, too annoyed by his strangely possessive behavior to allow yourself to see him as sexy.

"Sigrid? Would you show me the town? It's a bit stuffy in here."

Sigrid gave you a relieved smile before pulling you along. Bard grabbed your arm as you passed.

"Are you sure they won't murder me while you're not here to stop them?" He murmured closed to your ear. You glanced around the room and found that, while most of the dwarves seemed over your little joke, the line of Durin was seething.

"Hmmmm...no not sure at all. But hey look at the bright side!" You gave him a friendly slap on his shoulder. "Sigrid and I won't have to witness your violent end."

"That isn't a bright side for me." He muttered into his pipe as you went through the door.

After a quick tour of the town Sigrid led you to the market place. You let her go off with her friends, agreeing to meet her back at that spot in an hour. By the end of that hour you had talked a few vendors into giving you a long coat, a fur blanket, and a lovely bolt of sky blue fabric for scandalously low prices. You smiled cheerfully while walking back to the house as Sigrid admired her new dress fabric.

When you walked in the dwarves were huddled into a corner, sleeping almost on top of each other for warmth. You walked straight into the bedroom area that was separated by the rest of the home by a large tapestry. It didn't occur to you to announce yourself, seeing as Bain and Tilda had gone off to play and Sigrid had said goodbye just moments ago to go back to the market so you knew it was Bard in the room. You realized your mistake as soon as you began pulling at the fabric. The first thing that reached your senses was the sound of him groaning. Then, when your eyes adjusted to the dim light, you saw Bard lying on the bed, his pants unbuttoned and hanging open, his shirt being held up by his teeth to muffle his noises. That was probably why you hadn't heard him sooner. His washboard abs were tensed and his impressive length jutted out from his opened fly. His hand was moving at an impressive speed and his eyes were rolled back in his head. You jerked your hand away and let the fabric fall back into place. Your heart felt like it was going to beat right out of your chest. There were still faint grunts to be heard but then you heard a loud gasp and the temptation became too great. You set down the blanket and cloak and peeked through the fabric once more. His shirt had fallen from his mouth as he arched his back and began slowing his pace.

"Slow down lovely. Slowly...I want to enjoy you as long as I can." He groaned as his hand began playing lightly over his pleasure spots, his lips stretched in a sweet smile. You pressed a hand over your mouth to suppress your nervous giggle.

 _Who are you picturing?_ You pressed your thighs together and sucked on your bottom lip to keep from making any noise. As you watched Bard get closer you cursed your skirts, wishing you could touch yourself while you watched him.

"Oh god...(y/n)!!" You nearly gasped aloud at the sound of your name. He gripped his cock tightly at the base to prevent himself from coming. As he lay back, panting and winding down, he shut his eyes. “Oh lovely…”

Unable to hold yourself back anymore you stepped into the room and secured the door fabric. You moved in complete silence, settling your skirts as you knelt near his waist. He cried out when your lips closed around the head of his dick.

“(Y/n)! What are you doing?!” He shuddered as you took more of him into your mouth. You let it slide out and the resulting whimper made you smile.

“Sssshhh! You’ll wake them.” You whispered and gave his length a small kiss while looking up demurely. He ran a hand over his face and glanced nervously at the curtain. You took it as an opportunity to begin sucking again.

“Oh... _gods_ …” Bard’s eyes rolled back and his hand gripped the blanket. Your hand began working over what you couldn’t reach with your mouth. You gave special attention to the spots he had lingered over earlier while you watched him. His voice was harsh and raspy now. "Sit on me."

"What?" You knew it wasn't very sexy to be clueless at this moment but, despite your high libido, you were still not very experienced.

"I am telling you...to sit on my face." He stared down at you with one eyebrow cocked, almost like he was challenging you. Your face turned red and looked away while you undid the laces of your dress. "Here."

You looked up to see Bard reaching towards you and turned to give him better access. He planted kisses against your shoulders and back as the dress slid down. You turned your head and your lips met his in a sweet kiss. He ran his tongue over your bottom lip, asking. You couldn't help but smile and deepen the kiss, both of your tongues fighting for dominance. Then he pulled you closer and you felt him pressed against your thigh. You smirked and began lowering yourself but he stopped you with a hand in your hair.

"No. I told you. I want to taste you." He guided you gently to the bed and began running his hands lightly over your stomach and thighs, teasing you. You moaned and spread your legs, hoping to draw his attention. He smiled and moved between them and started peppering your inner thighs with kisses, occasionally biting and sucking the tender flesh there.

"Bard." You whimpered, arching up. He groaned at the sound of his name and latched his lips over your clit. Your hands immediately gripped his hair, pulling it out of its ponytail. You tried desperately to muffle your gasps and moans. Just as you were approaching your peak Bard's mouth left you and you opened your eyes to pout at him. This only caused him to smirk at you before kissing you passionately.

"You must be silent lovely." He murmured into your mouth before moving to kiss along your neck. You gave a small sigh and smiled sweetly. You couldn't help but giggle when he began planting quick kisses all over your face. "Ssshhhh."

"Well who's fault is it hmm?" You reached up to grip his hair and pull him in for another kiss, arching your body into his. You let one of your hands slide down and explore his chest and stomach, pointedly avoiding touching his manhood. He growled and bucked.

"Ssshhh." You said mockingly. He nipped your lip and sucked lightly then abruptly shoved two long fingers into your heat as punishment. His mouth clamped over yours in time to muffle your moan. You grasped his cock and began pumping up and down as you moaned into each other. Suddenly you pulled away.

"I need you..." Your eyes were pleading and he quickly sat back, stripping completely, then positioning himself at your entrance. You stared up at him, kneeling between your thighs, back straight, perfectly displaying his magnificent torso, and you became sure you would never find him more beautiful than you did in this moment. Then he gripped your waist and began press into you. You grabbed one of the pillows and pulled it over your face to muffle your noises, hearing Bard grunt occasionally. When he finally shoved in the last inch, he shuddered and relished in the feeling of having you wrapped tightly around him. Then you arched against him, begging him to move. The pillow was tossed away and his mouth crashed into yours. He began thrusting into you with long strokes, making sure his mouth never left yours. This was a type of lovemaking you were unfamiliar with. While boys back home fumbled around in your skirts, and Thranduil had taken you, hard, this was luxurious and slow. It was driving you crazy.

"Bard." You hissed, clenching around him. He growled and began picking up the pace. You began nipping and sucking at his neck while he panted above you, your name occasionally leaving his lips. Suddenly he hit a spot inside you that had you seeing stars. Your teeth sunk into his shoulder as you tried not to scream and he pounded into that spot relentlessly. Bard kissed you once more as you were pushed over the edge, dragging your nails over his back. He moaned and pressed into you, spending himself deep within your heat. Then his arms gave out and he collapsed on top of you, panting.

****

* * *

Fili's POV

Fili scrubbed furiously at one of the cuffs of his jacket, wishing he could wash away the shame just as easily. He had woken up because the others had shoved him out of the warm huddle so he decided to explore a bit. There was no sign of the bargeman's family and he wondered if you were still out with them. Then he passed by the bedroom curtain.

_"Bard."_

It was your voice but you sounded winded and under some sort of strain. Fili nudged the fabric aside to find you writhing in ecstasy, the bargeman's head pressed between your thighs. Fili felt rage swell within him at the sight of the bargeman lapping at you like you were a delectable treat. Which he was sure you were. But you were not meant to be tasted by a lowly bargeman. No, your beauty was worthy of so much more. At the thought of your beauty Fili brought his gaze back to your face, eyes squeezed shut, mouth open and gasping. His cock quickly began to stiffen and he found himself frozen, unable to tear his eyes from you. Even when the bargeman mounted you. Fili's hand quickly freed his member, stroking himself in time with Bard's thrusts. When you climaxed he could no longer hold himself back and came, trying to catch what he could in his hand.

As soon as he realized what he had done he turned a violent shade of red before rushing out as quietly as he could to clean up. Now, as he went back into the house, you were speaking cheerfully to the members of the company that were slowly waking up and blushing every time you met the tender gaze of the bargeman. It made Fili's blood boil to see but he knew he could not say his piece. He had not given you any indication he wanted you, hardly ever spoke to you. He had no right to be angry over who you spent your time with or how you spent said time. As the day wore on he avoided your gaze, his imagination running wild, each daydream more horrible than the last, most of them ending with you married to Bard and snubbing him in some terrible way. By the time he went to sleep he had a deep scowl on his face that lasted well into the next morning, leaving you to wonder what had gone wrong.


	5. Confessions and Ale - Part1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little Thorin/Reader in there

"Fili.... Fili...."

Fili jumped out of his reverie and smiled sheepishly at his brother. They had snuck out to an abandoned house at the edge of Laketown that Bard told them about that morning. Kili had been calling Fili for quite a while now and was now glaring at him.

"What is wrong with you lately? Your mind is millions of miles away! You walk around scowling and scaring everyone off!"

Fili turned back to the water, his expression once again troubled. "Kee...what do you think (y/n) is going to do if we do reclaim Erebor?"

"Why...she'll stay with us of course. What a silly question."

"But why? What reason does she have to stay with us? She probably sees us more as her leaders than her friends and we haven't done anything to change that. Why should she stay with us?"

Fili looked to his brother, hoping for reassurance, but found that Kili was now incredibly distressed.

"What are you talking about? She has plenty of reasons to stay!" Kili felt angry boiling within him at the thought and was suddenly incredibly angry at his brother for making him consider such things. _"She's going to stay!"_

Fili sighed and stood. There was no talking to his brother when he got like this.

"I'm going to explore the building. Just forget it." Kili watched his brother walk away then slammed his fist down in frustration. You can't leave them! How could you not see?! Didn't you know they need you? Suddenly Kili stood. He would make you see. He would talk to you. He would make you stay.

* * *

You wiped your forehead with your sleeve and looked around at the now tidy little living space. The kids were out playing as they often were and Bard was working. The dwarves were milling about, slightly afraid to do anything after the tongue lashing you had given them when they had almost undone all of your cleaning.

"(Y/n)!" You nearly jumped out of your skin at Kili's loud whisper right next to your ear.

"W-where did you come from?" Instead of answering he began pulling you up.

"I need to talk to you."

"Well alright just let me-"

"No." He turned and gave you a look more serious than any you had ever seen. All protests died in your throat so you just nodded and let him lead you through back alleys and secret passages. Soon you arrived at a run down building and he led you inside before you could protest.

"Is this structure sound? I'm scared to sneeze." You muttered almost to yourself. Kili gave a smile then became solemn again.

"What are you doing after we reclaim Erebor?"

The question caught you completely off guard and you took a moment to sit.

"I supposed I haven't really thought of it. I don't want to go home but...I don't know." You looked up at him, your perplexed look making him soften. He sat and wrapped an arm around you. "Where will I go?"

His arm tightened when he heard your whisper and he gripped your cheek so you had to look at him. His voice was fierce and full of conviction but his eyes pleaded. "Stay with us. Stay in Erebor. You could help us rebuild. Or not. You could just relax and I would make sure you want for nothing. Just...stay."

Your mouth hung open in shock. Was Kili...confessing to you? Did he care about you? Why now? And why was he so frantic? You opened your mouth to reply but another deep voice interrupted.

"Brother. Do not pressure her. She is free to do as she wishes." Fili was glaring at both of you as he stood in the destroyed doorway. His jaw clenched and you lowered your head in frustration. He was so lovely when he was angry or frustrated. It was in those moments you could see the lion in him. Kili, misinterpreting your movement as a sign of fear, glared at his brother fiercely and let go of you to stand nose and nose to him.

"And what if this is what she wishes? What else could she want? If she stays with us she can stay with her friends. What would she do if she left?" Fili looked away.

"Marry a human. I've noticed the bargeman has no wife." Your head snapped up to find Fili staring at you with a look of bitter resignation.

"Kili. Go back to the house please. I wish to speak to Fili privately."

"But-"

"Now."

You held Fili's gaze as you listened to heavy footfall then the sound of the door shutting.

"How did you know?" You asked softly. Fili walked over to where you were sitting and joined you.

"I uh...sort of...caught you." A blush began to work up from his neck while your entire face turned a cherry color.

"...please tell me you're joking. Please tell me Bard did something despicable and told you." You pleaded but you knew it was no use. You had seen the evidence for yourself in the way Fili avoided your gaze and scowled at Bard. "Have you told anyone else?"

He scoffed. "Hell no. If Uncle Thorin found out he'd kill the bargeman. And Kili! I think he'd bring him back to life just to kill him again with his own hands."

You stiffened slightly and began glaring at Fili. "Why? It is none of their business whose bed I'm in. Does your uncle really place such ownership over the members of his company that he thinks he can deal out retribution?"

"Mahal this is why I didn't want to say anything to you!" Fili made a frustrated gesture with his hands and finally met your eyes. His fury caused him to get louder with each sentence. "For someone so smart you are the most clueless idiot I have ever met! What exactly do you see when you look in the mirror?! I mean is male attention and unspoken affection really that foreign to you?! Gods I can't believe you (y/n). We. Care. About. You. Dwarves are not like you! All of us want your attention and the thought of you lavishing it on another man is heartbreaking! Open your eyes!"

After your initial shock at his confession you could feel your anger begin to override every other emotion and you began shouting back at him.

"How was I supposed to know?! A few kind words here and there and you thought I'd know everything going on in your minds? You have to be kind to everyone in the company! You never gave me any indication!"

"Yea well...! We...we had to focus on the quest obviously! We didn't want anything to interfere!" He stood in a huff and you soon followed.

"Youre lying! I think you just thought I'd always just be waiting for you!" Fili gasped and sputtered before storming out the door. "Yea! That's what I thought!"

You felt tears pool in your eyes but swallowed them and stormed out yourself.

* * *

Bard's eyes lit up when he saw you come through the pub door.

"Well hello. What a nice surprised." He pulled you into a tight embrace and kissed you lightly on the lips. When he pulled away he noticed you scowling and raised his eyebrows.

"I need to get drunk." You said simply before finishing off his pint. He let out a surprised laugh and quickly got you another before leading you to a table. When you sat you seemed to wilt, placing your cheek on the cool wood and staring up at Bard's compassionate face.

"What's wrong lovely?" He smoothed your hair back and you bit your lip.

"Do you anything about dwarf relationships? How do they work?"

"Well..." Bard wasn't expecting this question and took a moment to answer. You finished another pint. "From what I understand it is centered greatly on the women. Since there are so few, many times there are a few dwarf men that belong to a dwarf female. I've heard that Thorin's mother was also married to his two uncles. I think usually there's some sort of Alpha among the males that has to express his choice of woman before the others can even begin to court her. They have this courting braid...bead?...oh well something like. They put it in the woman's hair and it shows she's theirs."

A blush worked its way into your cheeks and you finished off another beer.

"Damn them." You hissed to yourself. The barkeep set a bottle of brandy in front of you and you didn't bother with the cup, taking a pull straight from the bottle. "They gave me nothing- absolutely nothing!- to go on but I'm still just expected to know? What is that! And why blame _me_?! It's Thorin's fault! He is obviously the Alpha whatever! He shoulda made a move! Waved the checkered flag! Something so the boys would know to _start_!" You slapped the table in frustration and sunk back into the chair, still clutching the bottle of brandy. "Now they're acting mad at me- _me_!"

Bard looked at you like he was trying to be understanding but he really just wanted to laugh. You looked like a disgruntled kitten.

"Well he has a lot on his mind right now. I'm sure he didn't want to have to worry about his nephews being too busy wooing a pretty girl while he tried to take back his home."

"Whatever." You groaned, finishing off half the bottle and glaring at Bard when he pulled it away from you.

"You drink like a dwarf." He joked. He stood and lifted you up, ignoring the stares of everyone in the pub.

"Oh yes I drink like one but apparently I don't read minds like they can!" You flung your arm back dramatically, almost knocking a tray out of the barkeep's hands. Bard hurried out the door, apologizing as he went, but when you got close to his home you clutched him.

"No I-I can't." You looked up at him, pleading. "They're angry with me."

Bard looked down at your tear filled eyes and gave you a deep kiss. "No running away now lovely. You'll have to face them eventually. You have a lot to talk about. I'll take the children and stay at Uma's."

"Oh and now we're driving you out of your home!" You buried your face into the new cloak you had gotten him at market yesterday. He sighed and opened the door. All the dwarves turned or stood.

"What did you do to her?" Thorin glared up at Bard and stuck out his arms, demanding you be transferred. The bargeman complied.

" _I_ did nothing." He gave Thorin a pointed look and the dwarven King raised one thick brow. You clung to him, burying your fingers in his thick hair.

"Ssshh lass it's alright..." Thorin soothed you as he moved to sit down. Fili kept his eyes fixed on you, his fists clenched tightly. Thorin secured you in his lap, one hand on your hip, the other in your hair, massaging your scalp. When you pulled you face away he reeled. "How much have you had to drink?"

You brought your hands in front of him and held them an inch apart. Then you started moving them farther and farther until they were about two feet apart.

"A lot." He looked and glared at the bargeman, who was trying to sneak out.

"Why didn't you-"

"Ssshhhh." You pressed a finger to Thorin's lips sloppily then turned him so he looked into your distressed eyes. "Don't be mean to Bard. Not his fault."

Bard slipped out with a nod to you and the dwarves began fussing. They got you water and Kili fed you little pieces of bread. Finally Balin got them all to calm down.

"Now I think it'd be best if you went to lie down lass. Get a little sleep? You can use Bard's bed."

Your eyebrows knit together and you looked up at Thorin. You clutched his jacket as you turned back to Balin.

"No...I wanna stay here." The hand on your hip tightened and his breath hitched.

"Thorin will stay with you lass. Don't you worry." Balin patted her arm reassuringly as Thorin stood and began walking to the bedroom area. As he passed Fili your eyes watered and you hid your face. Kili stared between the two of you and threw a piece of bread at Fili, scowling. That was the last thing you saw before you disappeared behind the curtain. Thorin laid you down gently before climbing over you to get to the other side.

"How do you feel?" He asked after a few moments, desperately wanting to hold you but not wanting to invade your privacy.

"Cold." You gave his tunic a weak tug and he chuckled as he wrapped you in his arms but instead of lying on his chest you stayed eye level and began playing with his short beard.

"May I ask what prompted you to drink the town out of ale?" He quickly asked, hoping conversation would help him contain himself. The feeling of your delicate fingers was almost too much; he wanted to explore every inch of you the way you were exploring his face.

"Hey if long beards are considered attractive in dwarvish culture are you considered unattractive? Because that just seems so wrong to me." His eyebrows shot up and you sighed.

"You're avoiding my question. What's wrong darling?" He brought his hand up and gently grabbed your wrists. You're eyes began to water again.

"You have to know Thorin I never would have done it if I knew." You tried to will your lips to stop quivering. "I didn't know. If you had given me any indication...but you didn't! I just thought..."

Thorin stared at you hard, trying to understand what you meant.

"Fili told me...a-about the feelings...your feelings...and then Bard told me about some sort of courting bead...and like a reverse harem sort of situation I don't really know right now." You cautiously looked up to see that Thorin had started blushing.

"Ah. I see. Well I understand. You are not one of us so our ways probably repulse you. We never intended to force you." He began pulling away and panic shot through you so you shoved him down and straddled him.

"Now listen to me Thorin Oakenshield. It was not the idea of having three gorgeous men love me until the end of my days that drove me to drink! That you would even consider it makes me all kinds of angry. You did nothing wrong. Not that I did either! I'm just sad...I want you and now you won't want me." Now it was your turn to turn red but then noticed how fast Thorin's heart was beating under your hand. You looked up to see his eyes dark with lust, his mouth slightly opened. He was trying desperately not to run his hands up your thighs and you could tell by the way he clutched at the bed covers.

"I will never not want you." He rasped, his words reinforced by the look on his face. You felt yourself becoming wet and you ground down into his lap. It didn't surprise you to find he was already rock hard. Then you grabbed his hands and placed them on your thighs, where they immediately went to work kneading at your flesh, moving your skirt up inch by inch. Suddenly he groaned. "Wait."

You stopped the movement of your hips and looked up at his strained expression.

"We...cannot."

"What?" Your eyes went wide and you thought back to the perfectly delicious expression that was on his face a few minutes ago. You had desperately wanted to see the way he looked while he was deep inside you.

"You have been drinking." You began to protest but gasped instead when he shoved his hips up and pressed into you, hard. He sat up to growl into your ear. "When I take you I don't want your senses dulled by ale. I want you feel...every inch of me."

Your hands snaked up into his hair and pulled, making him groan.

"Thorin." You gasped. "Kiss me. Please."

He stopped the movement of his hips but you were too focused on what was about to happen to care. He brought a hand behind your neck and stroked his thumb along your soft skin. Then he pressed his lips to yours, slowly massaging them, running his tongue over your bottom lip, nipping lightly at it. You sighed and brought your hand up to stroke his cheek, smiling.

"Well?" He asked breathlessly, resting his forehead against yours. "Was that adequate my lady?"

"Very." You pulled away to cup his face, staring at him adoringly. His face split into a huge smile and he pulled you close to him once more.

"Seeing you look at me like that...I thought I would have to slay thousands of orcs before I was worthy of that." You kissed him once more. "I'll have to tell the boys tomorrow that the way is clear...if that's ok with you?"

You sat back as if you had to think.

"Well do they kiss like you do? Never mind. If you knew the answer to that I think I'd be concerned." You gave a surprised yelp as he growled playfully, flipping you onto your back to tickle you. After a few minutes of giggling and gasping he flopped down next to you and pulled you close as your eyes became heavy. "Goodnight my wolf."

His eyebrows went up at his new nickname but couldn't help smiling.

"Goodnight darling."

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave comments!!


	6. Confessions and Ale - Part 2

As you emerged from a deep sleep the first thing you noticed was your throbbing head. You groaned and buried yourself deeper into your bedroll. Except it wasn’t your bedroll. You were in a bed. There was a moment of panic as you concentrated on what was happening around you. Had you fallen asleep with Bard and forgotten to wake up and sneak out before morning? No...the man next to you was too broad to be Bard. Suddenly the events of last night came rushing back, many of them fuzzy but they were there all the same. Your eyes flew opened and met the beautiful azure pair already staring down at you. He was smiling and pressed you closer when he saw your eyes light up with realization.

“Good morning.” Instead of answering you grinned widely and reached up, kissing him deeply. He chuckled against your lips before rolling you over to nip and kiss your neck.

“Oh I see. I can’t get you in the mood when I’m drunk but when I’m hungover you’re fine.” You giggled.

"Oh no.You were having no trouble last night either." He lifted up to kiss you on the nose. "I'm surprised you remember much of anything about last night."

“How could I not?” You reached up to run your fingers through his hair, making him hum quietly while resting his forehead against yours.

“I have to go.” He murmured and you groaned and wrapped your legs around his waist.

“No! Where are you going?” He nuzzled into your neck, apologizing between kisses and explaining his plan to take weapons from the master of Laketown.

“Thorin! It’s time.” Dwalin’s voice caused both of you to jump and your head to throb. As Thorin stood you gave him one last peck for good luck and watched him leave. After a few hours Bard rushed through the door, breathless and sweating.

“Caught they- they got-”

“Bard what has happened?” Your head throbbed at the sunlight hitting your eyes. Bard stared at you a moment.

“Why weren’t you with them? Where are my children?”

“At the market and I am not with them because I have a massive headache. Now you’re going to tell me exactly what’s happening before I punch you.” Bard leaned back so he wasn’t within your reach and explained that Kili had given the company away by tripping down a staircase and they were all currently being led to the master’s home. You shot up and grabbed Bard by the coat sleeve, hauling him up and dragging him out.

“Take me to them! Now!” You shoved him along as you weaved through alleyways and passed townspeople.

“So...how’d it go last night?” He looked back to wiggle his eyebrows at you, making you blush.

“Now isn’t the time to discuss that.” He chuckled as you shoved him harder. When you got to the town square Thorin and company were also just getting there, shouting indignantly and kicking at the guards. Then the Master came out with a weasely man, roaring and spitting everywhere.

“Gentlemen gentlemen! Can’t we all just learn to get along?” You glided into the center of the ruckus, shrugging off Bard’s hand and ignoring Thorin’s warning look.

“And who do you suppose this is Alfrid?” The Master’s eyes narrowing. The weasel man stalked over to you and you kept your face neutral.

“Obviously the dwarves brought a concubine with them. Keep their beds warm during the journey.” As the dwarves began roaring and Bard let out a shout your hand snapped forward and all became quiet. Alfrid’s eyes widened and he brought a hand up to cup his stinging cheek. Bofur let out a surprised laugh but other than that all was silent.

“Fool. How dare you insult my king’s honor. You think the rightful king under the mountain would have a concubine? Now shut up and listen. There is profit to be made if you’re wise.” You straightened your shoulders and channeled your inner Thranduil as you glared at the Master.

“K-King? Who?”Alfrid looked at the dwarves before him and Thorin took that as his queue to stand and speak. The guards moved to stop him but the Master waved them away, still staring at you thoughtfully. He tore his gaze away to listen to Thorin. When he had  finished bargaining with the Master, Bard spoke up about the dragon and the possible consequences. You watched him falter as Thorin gave Bard his word no harm would come to the people of Laketown. As your party was led into the large house, you placed a hand on Bard’s arm and looked into his eyes.

“I will not let anything happen...if I can help it.” He tried to smile but failed, turning away and melting into the crowd. You quickly turned and let yourself be led to a room by Alfrid, who sniveled and groveled, apologizing for his concubine comment and you sighed with relief when you finally reached your room.

"If there is... _anything_...else I can do for you my lady..." His unibrow wiggled around and you tried not to pull a face.

"That will be all Alfrid. Thank you." Thorin stepped in and stood formally by the doorway, eyeing Alfrid suspiciously as the man bowed out. As soon as the door was shut you flopped down on the bed and wiggled your eyebrows at Thorin.

“Is there anything _I_ can do for _you_?” He smiled and went to grab your hand, placing a tender kiss on your palm, then your wrist, moving up your arm and stopping with his lips hovering over yours.

“How are you darling?” He murmured. You pulled back to pout for a moment before tilting your head and planting a kiss just below his jaw.

“I’m fine my wolf. Though I should be angry with you for the way you keep teasing me.” You nipped at his neck, making him groan.

“Thank you. They would not have listened if not for you.”

“You would have figured something out.” You murmured against his collarbone, no longer paying any real attention to the conversation. He tilted his head back and shivered when you began kissing the opening in his tunic.

“You know I actually came here for a reason.”

“Really?” You purred, moving back up to kiss his cheeks and nose. Suddenly he grasped your arms and pulled you back, causing you to gasp.

“(Y/n). We need to tell Fili and Kili. I know this has been hard for them so the sooner, the better.” There was a moment of silence as you thought but then you began smiling.

“Alright. Can I tell them?”

“By yourself?” Thorin’s eyebrows shot up.

“Yes. Why not?” He simply shook his head and chuckled before moving away, motioning that the way was clear. “Oh like right now? Ok. It might take a little while.”

You grabbed his face and kissed him hard, pulling away breathless.

“To last me until I see you again.” You grinned over your shoulder as you made your way to Fili and Kili’s shared room. Thorin smiled and shook his head as he watched the sway of your hips.

* * *

“What do you think happened between them last night?”

“Kili…” Fili sighed and looked at his brother’s eagers face, preparing himself to have the exact same conversation they had been having since you disappeared behind that curtain with Thorin. “Don’t get your hopes up. You know how Uncle feels about distractions.”

“Well yea but-” A short knock on the door cut him off and you popped your head in. “(Y/n)!”

Fili looked away as you let yourself in, clenching his jaw. Despite the way he had scolded Kili he couldn’t help but pray his uncle had forgotten his principles last night. He knows he wouldn’t have been able to help himself if he was the one who spent the night holding you. Every time he thought about it he couldn’t help but picture you pinned beneath Thorin, your lovely legs wrapped tightly around him, your fingers clawing at his powerful back as he brought you to release over and- Fili shuddered and pushed the thought away before he became too aroused and looked up, hoping to display a calm persona only to find you staring down at him intensely.

“I do not regret what I did but...I am sorry we fought.” You said softly and he swallowed a few times before he spoke.

“I understand. It was wrong of me to accuse you of being thoughtless.” It came out softer than he intended but you smiled then climbed on the bed to sit next to him before beckoning Kili over to join the two of you. He happily bounded over and sat so you were all in a triangle.

“I have something to tell you.” You said slyly, causing Fili to straighten and Kili to lean forward, Then, instead of speaking, you leaned in and captured Kili’s lips with yours. The kiss started small and chaste but when he recovered from his surprise he growled and lunged forward, pinning you down and kissing you hard. By the time he pulled away you were breathless and smiling, your lips already a bit swollen. Kili was planting kisses along your neck but paused when he felt a firm hand on his shoulder.

“My turn.” Fili purred, never taking his eyes off of you. As soon as Kili rolled away he picked you up and placed you on his lap, straddling him, pushing up your skirts so they no longer bound your legs. As soon as you were able to sit firmly pressed against him you felt his thick arousal through his trousers, making you gasp.

“I knew it.” You moaned as you began grinding against him. He was transfixed by the movement of your hips and only listened when you leaned forward to whisper so only he could hear. “You like to watch don’t you?”

His eyes widened and he began to blush.

“What did you do? When you caught me with Bard? Tell me.” You leaned to suckle the base of his throat and he gave a loud groan, both at the sensation and the feeling of you whispering in his ear. Kili eased out of the room, letting you both have your private moment, figuring you two needed it considering how rocky things had been between the two of you lately, but he couldn’t help but grope himself through his trousers at the thought of having you later, hoping your moment with Fili didn’t last long.

“I...oh!” You had pushed back his jackets and started running your hands over his chest.

“Did you get hard? Did you think about it later and play with yourself?” You continued to nip and suck at his neck but pulled away slightly when he shook his head.

“N-no. I stayed th-the whole time.” His face turned red and he tried to turn away when you straightened to look him in the eye. You reached up and gently tugged on his moustache braids, making him look at you. You were staring at him with the sexiest bedroom eyes he had ever seen and he dug his fingers into your thighs and bit his lip to keep from growling.

“Tell me.” Your voice was breathy and Fili moaned and began almost eagerly, your arousal giving him confidence.

“His face was buried between your thighs. I was so angry. A bargeman had no right to taste you. Yet there he was; you looked so beautiful being pleasured. I thought I was going to spend myself in my pants just looking at you. The way your body arched, pushing up those perfect breasts…” Fili moved his hands up to squeeze your chest for emphasis and you gasped, grinding into him harder. “If he had been a poor lover I don’t think I would have been able to control myself. I think I would have thrown him into the river. He proved himself adequate. However he was lacking in one area. If it was me I would have worshipped every inch of you, kissing your thighs, your hips, your stomach, your breasts…”

While one hand continued to massage your breast the other gently grasped one of your own and brought it to his lips, where he kissed your palm and the inside of your wrist, while you wondered why this was arousing you so much. Then he took one of your slender fingers into his mouth, sucking and licking, making you whimper. He began kissing up your arm, the same way Thorin had earlier.

“Every.”

*kiss*

“Inch.”

*kiss*

“Of.”

*kiss*

“You.”

The hand on your chest trailed down until it disappeared under your skirt and into your panties.

“Oh Mahal.” Fili groaned and began rubbing your clit hard. “You are so wet for me.”

You whimpered and began bucking your hips, burying your fingers in his thick hair as he leaned forward to kiss your neck.

“Were you this wet for Thorin? Did he prepare you well? Gods, I can just picture you stretched around his thick cock, crying out with each thrust.” Fili thrust in two of his fingers, making you moan.

“H-he hasn’t taken me yet.” It took everything in you to form the words as you rode his fingers. Suddenly Fili groaned in frustration, pulling his fingers out and leaning against the headboard.

“No no no don’t tell me that.” You struggled to leave your lust filled haze and tried to understand why Fili was upset.

“Have I done something wrong?” You ask, worry causing your brow to knit together.

“Oh never think that love. Its just that if Thorin hasn’t taken you then I cannot take you.” He cupped your face and drank in the sight of your horny expression and disheveled clothing. His admiring gaze was almost too much to take and you leaned forward to kiss him. His kiss was longing and passionate and made your heart swell. For a moment nothing else in the world existed. Then he pulled away and reached between you to rub you over your panties. He was smiling like an idiot.

“What are you thinking?” You gasped, wishing he would just rip off your damn clothes already but understanding the value of tradition. It wasn’t that you didn’t want Thorin; on the contrary you wanted him badly. But you were horny right now and the thought of stopping short drove you mad.

“I am thinking that I might now be indebted to the bargeman. If you hadn’t bedded him, we never would have fought, you never would have gotten drunk, and Kili and I would still be hiding our erections every time you go to bathe. Really! That’s how bad it was! Just the thought of you naked got us incredibly hot and bothered.” You giggled at Fili’s exasperated look.”Poor Kee. He’s probably in a water closet right now thinking of that kiss.”

“He is.” Both of you jumped at the sound of Thorin’s voice and turned to see him silently shut the door and make his way towards you. He ran his hand over one of your exposed legs as he went and he gave a fond smile when he saw Fili’s hand under your skirt. Thorin stroked your cheek with the back of his hand. “Enjoying yourself darling?”

You nodded vigorously, now hyper aware of the fingers dancing over your clit. You tried not to moan but as soon as Fili saw you biting your lip and he smiled wickedly and nudged your panties aside, once again filling you with two fingers. Your back arched and you cried out, suddenly seeing stars.

“How does she feel?”

“Like velvet Uncle.”

“And have you tasted her?”

The fingers left you and you looked down to glare at Fili and maybe scold him only to freeze. He was licking his fingers clean while Thorin watched intently. Fili was groaning and bucking his hips into you, getting some of your juices on his trousers, not that he cared. Thorin took in the pleasure on his nephew’s face and suddenly thrust in two fingers himself, gasping at your heat. You ground your teeth together in frustration when he pulled them out and also licked them clean, groaning. The sight of the two of them was making you so horny you finally fell back between Fili’s legs, putting yourself on display, and plunging your own fingers into your heat. The men stopped all movement and watched as you writhed and panted.

“W-what are you doing?” Fili finally managed to ask.

“Well while the two of you were sampling me like a stew pot I decided to take matters into my own hands.” You grinned wickedly, feeling him twitch against your buttocks. His breathing became shallow and fast and he reached for your thighs, spreading them wider to give himself a better view. Thorin moaned your name before going to give you a hard kiss. As you kissed he reached down and nudged your hand aside and plunged his fingers in once more, curling them slightly as he thrust in and out, expertly finding all the spots that made you see stars. Fili was pressing into you with a certain desperation then suddenly grasped your hips and moved you up, causing Thorin’s fingers to slip out of you. Before you could complain they were replaced by Fili’s tongue, thrusting in and out, twisting, curling, devouring you. Thorin began rubbing your clit and drinking in your expressions as you writhed on this nephews tongue, crying out and clutching the covers. Suddenly Fili began moaning, the vibrations sending you over the edge, and Thorin pinched your clit as you came. As you lay there, enjoying the after shocks, and little kisses and whispered praises from Thorin you felt Fili wriggle out from under you and stare at his lap with a troubled expression. You blushed when you realized he had finished in his pants, the embarrassment mostly due to the fact that you felt extremely satisfied that it was your doing.

“The Master is throwing a banquet in our honor.” Thorin straightened and put on an air of professionalism. “Clean up and come right down.”

He gave you one last look, memorizing the way you looked with your skirts pushed up and your panties askew, your eyelid drooping as you sighed with satisfaction. Fili began rooting around in his pack as his Uncle left and you straightened yourself out. You went over and gave him a sweet kiss before making your way back to your room. When you got there you were only partially surprised to find Kili lying on your bed, staring at the ceiling. He shot up when the door opened at gave you a smile so sweet you thought your teeth would fall out then and there.

“Hello sweetheart.” You rushed over and threw yourself on him, forcing him to lie back down. You quickly began showering him in kisses while he chuckled under you. “I’m sorry I’ve neglected you.”

He smiled up at you and smoothed your hair out of your face.

“Don’t even think it love.” He was giving you such an adoring look that you wondered how you had ever been oblivious to their feelings. “Would you like to clean up before the banquet? We can arrive together. Just because I cannot make love to you yet does not mean the rest of the company has to know.”

You grinned and stood, looking around. When your eyes found the already filled bathtub you turned and gestured for Kili to undo your dress. He complied, taking his time, watching as more and more skin was slowly revealed to him. He gasped when the fabric hit the floor and wished he could sit back and admire you; unfortunately you had different plans, running over to the bathtub, pressing your breasts against you. Just before you pulled the partition all the way shut you looked back at him with a raised brow.

“Coming?”

Kili shot up and began tearing his clothes away, tripping when he tried the get his boots off without unlacing them, causing you to laugh. When he finally got in the tub you gave him a kiss then began rubbing him down, exploring him intimately with your hands as you washed him. His eyelids fluttered and his skin prickled under your attentions. As you washed his hand you treated each finger with care then, unable to hold back any longer, began kissing his bicep, moving down to his large forearms and lovely hands. Suddenly you remembered Fili and his administrations and you decided to try. You moved Kili’s finger into your mouth and began gently sucking and licking the way you would a cock. He groaned, staring at you intensely as he watched you work then began gently thrusting the digit in and out, watching the way your lips clung to it. You popped it out of your mouth to begin kissing his chest, running your hands over his thighs, massaging them.

“Aren’t I the one that’s supposed to be teasing you now?” He asked breathlessly as you cupped his balls. You sat back and grinned.

“But I want to repay you for your patience. Now sit on the edge of the tub and don’t fall off.” His eyes brightened and he moved to comply. “I’m going to do something for you I haven’t done for Thorin or Fili.”

Kili gasped as your lips closed around the head of his thick cock and his head flung back when he felt the touch of your tongue. You began moving up and down, taking in a little more him each time. He began desperately bucking his hips.

“I’m going t-” He suddenly roared and grasped your hair, yanking you away only to have it splatter all over your lips. You gave him a surprised look and he instantly turned red and began wiping you off. “Oh gods (y/n) I’m sorry. I thought I could control myself but I’ve been waiting and- and you were so sexy, I had fantasized about it so long and to have it become reality-”  

You surged up to kiss him, cutting him off.

“Oh my bear...my sweet…” You crooned into his ear, running your hands into his hair and rocking into him. He hesitantly began running his hands over your back. “Don’t apologize. You looked magnificent darling. Besides there will be other times.”

As he pulled back to kiss you there was a hard knock on the door.

“Lass? Are you alright in there? Your head isn’t hurtin to bad is it?” Balin shouted from the other side of the door and you pulled away to answer only to gasp when Kili bent down to nuzzle your chest.

“I-I’m fine thank you!”

“Will you be down for the banquet soon then?”

Kili swore softly and started to rise from the tub.

“Yes of course.”

“And bring Kili if you can find him. No one knows where the damn boy has wandered off to now.” You giggled as you listened to Balin’s retreating footsteps, watching that ‘damn boy’ struggle to put his shirt on properly. Once you were both properly dressed you left.

“Wait. Shouldn’t we stagger our arrival? So that it doesn’t look like we were together?” You asked when you reached the stairs.

“I think they would figure it out.” He looked at your damp hair while holding up a strand of his. “Besides we have nothing to hide.”

He gave you a cheeky grin and you both walked into the dining room holding hands. The dwarves went silent as you made your way over to the seat next to Thorin, blushing the whole way. He smiled when he saw your clasped hands and gave your cheek a light caress. At the tender touch a collective breath was released and the company roared in celebration.

“What is happening?” Bilbo asked, the poor hobbit jostling between Bofur and Bombur.

“The king has found a mate laddy.” Balin looked over to you, his eyes welling with tears as he watched Thorin feed you and Fili trying to block out whatever story Kili was telling with a very self-satisfied look. “The line of Durin has found a wife.”   

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave comments!


	7. My Darling

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my god. A little Kili fluff at the end but the rest is just pure smut.

You laughed wildly as Bofur danced on the table, swinging his hat around. The dwarves were all roaring with laughter as they drank and ate with the Master. Alfrid leered at all of you, picking off the pieces of food that landed on him when it went flying. You had only sipped your wine, hoping to avoid another hangover like the one you had woken up with. Thorin was also trying to keep his wits about him, still on his first pint. Fili and Kili roared and played along with the rest, in better spirits than they had been in a long while. Thorin smiled as he watched his nephews then studied your grinning face as you looked up at the dancing dwarf. His thoughts immediately turned to the small smile you had worn just a few hours ago while lying in Fili’s lap, utterly spent. You were in the middle of throwing something honey covered at Alfrid in the hopes of getting it stuck in his greasy hair when you felt a strong hand grip your thigh. You looked down to see Thorin’s hand kneading you as he spoke to Balin over the table. He looked over and smirked before turning away to act like nothing happened. A hand on your shoulder caused you to jump and turned to see Kili looking at you with a question in his eye.

“I’m sorry, what?” You leaned towards him. Thorin’s hand crept higher, making you gasp, which drew Kili’s attention to your lap. He began to grin wickedly and spoke so only you could hear.

“Thorin’s room is the one just passed Fili’s.” He winked and turned, whispering something to Fili who immediately leaned around him to wiggle his eyebrows at you, making you blush. Thorin’s hand continued to massage you gently until you grasped it and brought it to your lips. He raised a brow and followed you with his eyes as you stood and made your way up the stairs, looking at him over your shoulder as you went.

“Well?” Thorin tore his eyes away to see his nephews looking at him expectantly. He grinned and stood, trying not to appear too eager as he bound up the stairs.

When he opened the door to his room he gasped. You were standing with your back to him, completely naked and running your fingers through your now loose hair. You turned at the noise, smiling widely. He quickly shut the door and made his way over to you as if he was in a dream.

“You are…magnificent.” He paused before you. “Never in my dreams have you been so beautiful.”

You couldn’t help but smile, taking his face in your hands and giving him a tender kiss.

“This is not a dream my wolf.” You took his hands and brought them to your sides. He looked down and began sliding his calloused fingertips along your torso, slowly inching up until he grasped your breasts. He began to gently rolling your nipples between two fingers, causing you to bite your lip. His touch was so soft he almost seemed scared to hurt you.

“I am not made of glass my love.” You said jokingly when he gave your collarbone the lightest of kisses. He gave you a nervous look and blushed.

“I worry...dwarven women seem so much sturdier...I have never been with a human.” He said softly.

“Did I seem delicate to you earlier? Or in Bard’s home?”

“That was different. You were clothed then.” You chuckled at his serious expression.

“I think you’ll find clothing doesn’t provide the best protection. Speaking of which…” You smiled mischievously and went to sit on the bed. He raised a brow. “You are wearing too much.”

He smiled and moved to stand as close to you as possible as he began tearing away his many layers. You groaned in appreciation at the sight of his naked torso. He grinned confidently and flexed, making you giggle. Then he began teasing you, unlacing his trousers painfully slow. You bit your lip and slowly eased backwards, crossing your legs and rocking slightly.

“Am I going to have to take care of myself again?” You asked with a pout and a mischievous glint entered his eye and he tore off his trousers flinging himself at you with a growl.

“You dare try to deny your king his pleasures?” He roughly grasped your wrists and thrust them above your head. You gasped and arched into him, feeling warmth pool at the apex of your thighs. He caught your lips in a rough kiss that left you breathless and aching. “You’re right...you aren’t delicate.”

Your smile was cut short when he latched onto your neck, sucking hard. You writhed under him, wishing he would lower himself and close the distance between your skin.

“T-Thorin. Please.” You arched again as he groaned, grasping your breast in his free hand and bringing his face up to nip your ear.

“Say it again.” He growled, the lust heavy in his voice. “Say my name.”

“Thorin.” You smiled and shivered, giving the lobe of his ear a light nip as he groaned again, burying his face in your neck.

“I want to make you scream it.” He brought his face up to look into your eyes before lowering his hips to grind himself into you, making you whimper and pant. “I want you to see only me. I want you to feel only me.”

His words woke something in you and you looked deeply into his eyes.

“Let go of my wrists Thorin.” You whispered huskily. As soon as he complied you flipped him onto his back and kissed him deeply. Then you began kissing his neck, then his chest, lightly flicking his nipples with your tongue. When you finally made your way to his crotch you gasped.

“What is wrong darling?” Thorin sat up to give you a worried look.

“Nothing my wolf. I just didn’t realize all dwarves were so...well endowed.” He gave you a roguish smile and his manhood twitched.

“All the better to fill you with my dear.” He was rewarded with a lick along his length while you groaned. You began sucking on him, occasionally pulling away to lick at what you couldn’t reach. His hand pushed your hair away from your face, giving him an unobstructed view. You looked up to see the way Thorin’s eyes dilated with lust and his mouth hung open as he watched you pleasure him. Unable to help yourself, you slid up and claimed his lips with your own, draping your body over his, loving the feel of his coarse hair moving over your skin. He arched up and gasped when you reached down and positioned his cock so you could rub your heat against it. You rocked and moaned as he gripped your thighs hard enough to leave bruises.

“You are so wet.” He gasped. “I haven’t even touched you yet.”

“You’re touching me now.” You ground your hips in a small circle and he growled, reaching up to yank your hair back so his mouth could properly reach your neck, finding that one spot that made your eyelids flutter and your hips buck. He gripped your sides and brought you up slightly to capture one of your nipples in his mouth, gently sucking and licking as his hands traveled over your back, occasionally wandering down to grip your thighs and ass. You leaned back, causing your nipple to fall out of his mouth with an obscene pop. He gazed at your form longingly as you sat above him. You ran your hands up his finely toned torso and along his arms, bringing his hands up to pepper them with kisses then take one of his thick fingers into your mouth. He surged up to give you a tender kiss, your fingers weaving together as you smiled against his mouth. He pulled away slightly and cocked his head.

"What?"

"Nothing it's just...I never thought you, of all people, would care for me." You blushed and looked down. One of his hands detached itself and came up to raise your chin until you were looking into his intense blue eyes. His expression was fierce.

"I would have to be a blind fool not to." He cupped your face and studied you as if to memorize every feature. Then he began sliding down, kissing as he maneuvering so his head stopped just below your heat.

"Gorgeous." He purred, giving you a roguish smile before using his hands on your thighs to bring you down to him. The first lick was slow and luxurious, causing you to shudder, his strong hands keeping you from bucking into him. You watched his every move, the knowledge that it was Thorin between your thighs making the moment that much more pleasurable. When he began sucking on your clit you gripped his hair and gasped. He moaned with each tug and you grinned wickedly, happy to have found Thorin's pleasure spot. Suddenly you had an idea and you struggled to speak.

"T-Thorin...wait...there's something I want to try, stop a minute."

"No." Thorin growled and dug his tongue deeply into you. You cursed and arched your back.

"Damn it Thorin I'm trying to turn around so I can suck your cock." That finally seemed to get his attention and he pulled away, his eyes nearly black with lust. Once you had properly positioned yourself he grabbed your thighs and brought you crashing down on his mouth. You yelped slightly, then attacked him with the same ferocity he did you. He shoved two thick fingers in you and obscene sounds began filling the air as you both moaned around your mouthfuls. Your toes curled as he put in a third finger, rocking against him as he hit that special spot inside you.

"Oh gods...Thorin more I thing I’m-..." You gasped at the nearness of your orgasm then cried out when his fingers and mouth left you. He pushed you off and draped himself on top of you. "That was cruel."

He smiled at your playful pout and reached up to pinch your nipple as you wiggled under him, hoping for some friction. He positioned himself at your entrance.

"I want the first time you cum for me to be on my cock." You cried out as he began to enter you, burying your head into his neck. He held you close and murmured encouragement as he paused to let you adjust. You pulled away and looked up at him with heavy lidded eyes.

"More. Please Thorin."

He ground his teeth together and tried to control himself as he inched more into you, your words making him want to slam it to the hilt in one go. You throbbed around him.

"Damn you woman." He gasped. His control was hanging on by a thread when you wrapped your legs around his waist and pressed down while bucking your hips up. You both cried out as he bottomed out in you. His arms gave out and he shuddered on top of you while you gasped.

"Mahal you feel so good wrapped around my cock." He moaned into your ear as you adjusted to his size. "So fucking wet..."  

You reached up and wove your fingers in his hair and tugged. His cock twitched within you and he grunted.

"You have a filthy mouth." You whimpered. You began bucking up at him. He grinned.

"You love it."

"Yes." You met his eyes, panting against his lips.

"Do you want me to move? Are you properly stretched around me?"

"Yes yes please move!" You practically howled. He immediately complied, raising his hips until only the tip remained. Suddenly he slammed back into you making you cry out once more. He began fucking you relentlessly, each thrust eliciting a noise, making him growl into your ear. Your top half was still pinned under him as he pounded you, which was just as well since you could hardly move, simply clinging to his powerful back helplessly. Your vision was filled with stars and your cries mingled with his grunts to fill the air. Each thrust made pleasure explode from your body and you could feel your release drawing near. Thorin could feel you begin to clench tightly around him.

"Come my darling. Make that perfect pussy cum on your king's cock!" He roared then shoved himself deep within you and began cumming into you, triggering your own orgasm.

"YES THORIN OH GODS!" You clenched around him, milking him, you toes curling and your whole body bucked with the force of your release. He collapsed and you both lay there, utterly spent. You tried to close your legs and your hips creaked in protest, having been in a stretched position too long. You groaned and reached down to rub them, hoping to warm them up a bit.

"What's wrong my dear?" Thorin propped himself up to look at you with concern. You blushed slightly.

"My legs...they uh won't close." He looked down and his eyes immediately went heavy with lust once more. He slid down and pushed your legs up again, undoing all the massaging you had been doing but when you saw the way he was looking at you, you couldn't bring yourself to care. You could feel his breath hitting you.

"Mahal..." He used his thumbs to open you wider and you felt something warm trickle down.

You bit your lip and blushed, ashamed at how much you loved the way his rough voice sounded when he seemed in awe of you, sounding endlessly aroused. There was a light knock on the door and Thorin glared, as if whoever was on the other side would feel his disapproval and leave. Instead a small voice floated out, just loud enough to be heard over the festivities downstairs.

“Uncle? I don’t mean to disturb and (Y/n) I don’t want anything tonight because I’m sure you’re tired but...if it’s alright I’d like you to sleep in my bed tonight...I dislike sleeping alone.” Kili’s voice sounded timid and slightly slurred, as if he drank to gather his courage. You looked at Thorin with a raised brow and he shrugged.

“It is your decision my darling. Ultimately _you_ are the Alpha of this relationship. You’re allowed to spend your nights however you wish.”

“You won’t be sad?” The thought made your stomach tighten but then so did the thought of disappointing drunk, timid little Kili. Thorin chuckled and leaned forward to kiss your stomach.

“There will be other nights. I will stay in your room. To spare your legs the journey.” He gave you one last look before putting on a robe and going to give you a goodbye kiss. “Make no mistake...one night soon I will request to hold you in my arms all night.”

He smiled tenderly before heading to the door, finding Kili leaned against it, a bottle dangling from his fingers. His face lit up at the sight of his Uncle and quickly hurried in at his signal. As soon as he caught sight of you the bottle thudded on the floor and his jaw hung impossibly low. You immediately turned red and wished you had asked Thorin to at least wipe off some sweat or cover you with a towel.

“I- w-we just finished I haven’t had the time to clean up. I must look like a mess.” You covered your face with your hands as Kili made his way over to you. It was only when you felt a cool hand touch your thigh that you looked down at him. He was staring at your womanhood and, just as his uncle had done, pulled it wide with his thumbs. He let out a low groan and fell to his knees to get a closer look.

“You are so full of his cum...it is spilling out.” Suddenly he shoved two, then three fingers inside of you, rubbing your walls expertly as he reached deep. You gasped and arched, still sensitive.

“K-Kili! What are you doing?” His innocence seemed to vanish, replaced by mischief.

“Plugging you up.” He chuckled then fell slightly backwards, giving you a surprised look.

“Oh Kili come to bed.” You giggled at his drunken astonishment. “We can play in the morning.”

He got up and began peppering your face with sloppy kisses.

“Love you...love you so much…” He murmured before burying his face between your breasts. You began massaging his scalp and trying to straighten out your thighs. A small gasp left your lips, causing Kili to look up at you then down at your stiffly moving legs. He sat up, wobbling slightly, then gently rolled you on your side and began massaging your hips with his strong hands. He bit his lip in concentration and felt your heart swell as you looked at him. Apparently he felt your gaze and he looked over to give you a huge grin. You took one of his hands and kissed it.

“Love you Kili.” You smiled and he flopped down next to you, throwing his arms around you and kissing you passionately. You both pulled away breathless and giggling. He held you close the rest of the night, occasionally waking up and giving you soft kisses that left you smiling in your sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave comments please! :)


	8. Sweetheart

The soft tickling of breath on your cheek roused you from your sleep. You wiggled around as much as you could to relieve some discomfort before opening your eyes to see Kili's sleeping face. The two of you were pressed tightly together under the blankets that you had somehow managed to get under last night. You smiled and reached up to give him a small peck. He sighed sweetly, making your heart flutter. Unable to resist you gave him a kiss on his nose and watched him wiggle it. You giggled and began kissing him everywhere you could reach. He groaned and suddenly rolled over on top of you and nuzzled your neck. You laughed and he pulled away to pout.

"I was sleeping." You met his pout with a smile and raised up slightly so your lips were brushing against his every time you spoke.

"Was it unpleasant?" He tried to close the distance but you turned turned away.

"(Y/n)!!" He whined. You took a moment to savor the feel of his arms wrapped around you, the way his muscles bulged and rippled as he propped himself up just enough to prevent his weight from crushing you. Finally you decided to stop teasing him and you turned your head, your lips meeting. He reached up to tangle his fingers in your hair with one hand, moving his mouth gently against you as your heart melted under his attentions. You wanted to stay like that forever. There was a knock at the door and Kili pulled away with a sigh and rolled away, making you whine at the loss. He gave you a self satisfied smile as he inched away from you. There was another knock but you were too busy glaring at the man in front of you to do anything.

"Kili? (Y/n)? I'm coming in!" You looked up with wide eyes when Fili burst through the door. He gave you a wolfish smile when he saw you, making you realize that you had never gotten dressed. You had been trying to pull Kili to you as he went boneless to tease you. At the appearance of his older brother you gave him a smug smile and bound over to the staring dwarf to wrap your arms around him.

"There. _Fili_ will cuddle with me." You tried to suppress a giggle as Kili gave you a playful pout. Fili put his hands on your hips to pull you close, stroking your sides with his thumbs. You snuggled into his chest, his tunic scratchy against your sensitive skin. He suddenly bent to pick you up and placed you gently on the bed. When he met your eyes you were left breathless. His eyes were so full of love you didn't feel deserving. He seemed to sense it because he reached up to cup your face with both hands.

"You are so beautiful." He murmured before kissing you tenderly. His hands began to explore you with feathery touches and his mouth lowered to kiss your neck. Your skin flushed slightly and you sighed. There was a slight shift in weight on the bed and you looked over to see Kili staring at you. He was blushing and biting his lip as he watched his brother feel every inch of you.

"Kili." He jerked his eyes away to meet yours and you held out a hand, reaching for him. He eagerly captured your lips and Fili pulled away to give him room. When you two finally separated you saw that Fili's eyes had darkened and his hands began massaging as they moved. Kili placed a small kiss between your breast and looked up, asking for permission. When you smiled he took one of your nipples into his mouth, sucking gently, occasionally pulling away, making a popping sound each time. It made you giggle which made him smile when his mouth wasn't busy. Fili was gripping your thighs and pressed against you as he watched his brother in fascination. You studied his face the whole time, burying your fingers in his brother's hair. Kili began kissing and licking around your nipple, avoiding it to tease you before moving to the other breast. Fili began sucking at his lower lip and you wrapped your legs around his waist to press him against your heat, allowing him to rub against you as he watched.

"Kili." You moaned out. He looked up with dilated eyes and kissed you deeply. Your skin seemed to burn wherever he touched and you couldn't get enough of it. You began stripping him to press against his bare chest. He was just as beautifully muscular as his uncle and brother but the hair there was thinner. You traced a finger along his happy trail until you hooked it into his pants and pulled him forward. He came back your lips at an awkward angle and you groaned with frustration, running your hands along his chest. Fili's position between your thighs prevented you from pressing against his brother the way you wanted. As you pulled away Kili also turned to look at his brother with a lust-heavy smile.

"Switch please?" You asked breathlessly. Fili hesitated a moment, struggling between his desire to watch you get closer with his brother and his desire to press against you from this coveted position. Before he could make up his mind Kili turned to nip your ear and murmur loud enough for his brother to hear.

"Maybe if you did something for him, he will do something for you." You couldn't help but smile at Kili's heated suggestion before you sat up and leaned forward, pushing Fili slightly away. Your eyes never left each other as you unlaced his trousers then you began lowering yourself as you pulled him from his trousers. You took a moment to appreciate him. He wasn't quite as thick or long as his uncle but he was slightly longer than Kili. A broken groan brought you from your musings and you realised you had been running your thumb on the tip. Fili was looking down at you but his concentration was broken when movement behind you caught his attention. Kili moved to you on all fours, kissing along your spine as he drew himself up, pressing himself against your back. You took Fili into your mouth with a groan as Kili's hand wandered over your breasts, occasionally tweaking your nipples. Fili's gaze burned into you as you worked on him, having trouble concentrating as Kili's hands moved lower. Fili gripped your hair and began rocking his hips slightly as you whimpered around your mouthful, sucking harder.

"On your knees." Kili purred in your ear, pinching your clit, a shiver running up your spine. Warmth flooded you as you pulled Fili out of your mouth, making him whimper. As you moved to accommodate Kili's order you kissed and licked along Fili's length. When you finally sat up, eye level with Fili on your knees, Kili ran his hands up your thighs and placed his hands on your hips. Suddenly he lifted you up and pulled you back until you fell onto all fours. You yelped and turned to glare at Kili's mischievous grin.

"What the h-" you were cut off when he suddenly buried his face between your thighs. He chuckled against your heat as you wiggled against him, gasping. You almost forgot about the elder brother until you felt a strong hand in your hair, bringing your face back to his cock. His eyes devoured you as his brother fucked you with his tongue, his expression that of a man in ecstasy. He brought his eyes down to watch you take him back into your mouth. You tried to suppress your gag reflex as you took in more of him to compensate for the fact that you couldn't use your hands.

"Don't strain yourself." Fili ground out, unbelievably turned on but not wanting you to hurt yourself. You would have smiled if your mouth were free but since it wasn't you began working double time, trying to find all the spots that made him gasp. His hands held you loosely by your hair at first but his grip tightened suddenly and you lifted up one shaky hand to pump him and suck at his head. His eyes rolled back and his legs trembled before he roared, yanking your hair, trying to pull out in time. Some hit your tongue before the rest was spilled on your cheek. You let the bitter substance drip down into your hand. Fili fell to his knees, trying to recover.

"Not lasting long lately are you brother? Losing your touch?" Kili grinned at him as he pumped you with two fingers, bringing you closer to your own orgasm. You grasped at the bed covers, pressing your cheek into the cool fabric.

"Shut up Kee." Fili breathed. You opened your eyes to see him staring at you intently, smoothing your hair away from your face with a trembling hand. Kili began gently sucking on your clit, never stopping the movement of his fingers. “(Y/n)...”

Your fingers entwined with Fili’s as his eyes seemed to burn through you to your core. Kili suddenly shoved in a third finger and you cried out as you moved against him. Fili moved to lay next to you, never loosening his vise-like grip on your hand. You suddenly tensed and arched, a loud moan ripping through your lips as your orgasm washed over you.

“Oh Mahal yes (Y/n) cum…” Fili moaned as he leaned forward to suck your neck, the added pleasure making you whimper as you finally collapsed in exhaustion. There was a quiet click and the boys tensed, moving to block you from view.

"We need to go to the main hall." Thorin looked almost angry, his face scrunched and frowning. Fili and Kili looked at each other then immediately began straightening up. You were quick to follow, quickly joining Kili at the washbasin to wipe down before slipping on your dress and following. As you were passing Thorin's hand shot out and wrapped around your arm. He waited a moment as his nephews left the room, not noticing the delay.

"Maybe it would be best if you stayed here." His face was hard and your brow furrowed.

"Why?"

"Some elves showed up. They say there is an Orc pack tracking us. They are almost here." Relief washed over you and you gave him an easy smile.

"Is that all my wolf? That's nothing we haven't dealt with before." You tried to move for the door but his grip tightened.

"I would have you stay here for the remainder of the quest." He wouldn't look you in the eye and you felt annoyance and anger begin to bubble up within you.

"Why?" You managed to sound pleasant enough.

"I cannot have the boys distracted in a battle. You are a liability." The anger that you had managed to push just under the surface burst forth and you tore yourself from his grip, shoving passed him and storming towards the main hall. You threw the doors opened and strode over to sit with Bofur and Bombur. It was dead quiet in the hall. Fili and Kili both tried to get your attention, wondering what was wrong. Too angry to give a brief explanation, or even a reassuring look, you focused on the elves, both of whom you recognized. They were the pair you passed during your escape from Mirkwood. The prince and the guard. Bofur leaned over and murmured their names, causing them to turn to look at you. They gave you appraising looks and the one called Tauriel smirked. Then Thorin burst in, the action losing effect since you had done the same thing just moments before. He sat and settled himself, obviously trying to make them wait. You rolled your eyes.

"Why warn us? What is it to you what happens to us?" The male elf, Legolas, looked at you in surprise. Thorin glared and the rest of the company was shocked. They had not expected someone to speak before their King.

"We believe there is more going on than your quest. It is in our best interest that your company regains the Lonely Mountain instead of another." The prince had turned to address you and you stared at him intently, searching for the lie. He shifted slightly, glancing at Thorin. "We are willing to help you deal with the Orcs that hunt you now of course."

"We can take care of ourselves." You said smoothly and struggled to keep yourself from smiling as Thorin's mouth snapped shut. You knew it was vindictive but you wanted to give him hell for calling you a distraction and implying you weren’t warrior enough to handle yourself.

"We are more than aware." Legolas smirked. "We offer more to help the world we all share than to help you and your companions."

"How sweet." You said dryly before turning to Thorin. "How do you want to deal with this?"

The king ground his teeth together before addressing the elves in front of him. Instead of giving him their full attention their bodies continued to face you, giving Thorin a cursory glance as he spoke. His eyes began filming over with something you had never seen before and there was a brief moment of worry before you turned back to give Tauriel a steely glare.

"We do not need the help of elves. I will send a few of my men to deal with this." Thorin jerked his head and his nephews followed him out the door, the rest of the company leaving hesitantly. You felt your eye twitch at the implication of Thorin's words. Your dwarves were going off to fight and you were going to be left here with Balin and Ori. A light hand on your shoulder startled you and you grasped it, pulling the rest of the person into a hold without thinking. Silky hair tickled your face and you looked up to see Tauriel's amused expression. You gasped and quickly released the elven Prince, making him land on his butt.

"Oh! Sorry! You grabbed me and I just reacted!" You turned a deep red as you helped him up. Instead of flying into a rage Legolas chuckled.

"It's fine my lady. It was my fault. I should not have approached you so forwardly. You were obviously in deep thought." There was a shuffle near the door but you refused to turn. Legolas looked from you to whoever was in the doorway before continuing to speak. "If I may ask...how would you handle the situation?"

"Wait for them here. We may not know this place particularly well but we know it better than them. That would be better than meeting them head-on like they are warriors worthy of some sort of honor." Your lip curled and Tauriel nodded thoughtfully.

"Exploit every weakness. Wise." She nodded sagely and Legolas was smirking again. He leaned down and started to reach for your hand but paused.

"I am going to touch you now my lady." You snorted at his serious expression then put your hand in his.

"I am no lady." You let your hand be brought up and kissed, Tauriel quickly grasping your other hand to do the same.

"(Y/n)!" Thorin's voice boomed and you jumped. A strong hand grabbed your arm and began dragging you out forcefully. Instead of the firm grip he had used earlier, he was digging his fingers in, making you wince. He pulled you all the way upstairs to the deserted hallway then slammed you against the wall. Your breath left you and you were so focused on getting it back you hardly noticed your hands being shoved over your head. Thorin’s eyes were dark with something you couldn’t quite

"Are you truly so vindictive? Do you hate me so much?" He growled into your ear, pressing into you. "Did I not fuck you hard enough? You seek out an elf? If you are not satisfied with me or my nephews simply say it _my lady_."

You stared at Thorin in shock, desperately trying to force the tears down and replace it with something, anything, just as long as he didn't see you cry.

" _Uncle_." You looked over to see Kili storming over, his eyes bright with anger. Thorin’s hand tightened even more and you gasped. “What do you think you’re doing?”

He grabbed his uncle by the shoulders and threw him off without much resistance. Kili shoved himself in front of you and met Thorin's gaze. The wildness there seemed to diminish and he staggered back, bringing a hand to his head. Kili stayed tense in front of you as Thorin rushed to his room.

"Are you alright?" Kili was on you in a moment, concern etched into his every move as he delicately lifted you hand to study your now bruised wrist. He looked up, wondering why you weren't answering and saw the tears poised on your lower lashes. Then you were being scooped up, princess style, and carried to your room. Instead of simply letting you down on the bed Kili lay down with you resting over his broad chest and wrapped you tightly in his arms as you began to cry into his tunic. You started crying harder when he began stroking your hair and murmuring sweet reassurances. As soon as you began calming down Kili began brushing away your tears, humming. You tilted your head up to give him better access and study his face with sleepy eyes.

"What happened?" He asked softly. As you began telling him you felt his arms pull tight with every word, his face steadily getting redder. He waited until you were done before he burst.

"How dare he?! You are one of our finest warriors you should fight! And to say you are a distraction?! Does he have so little faith in me and Fili?" You reached up to stroke his face as he continued ranting while glaring at the ceiling. All anger died on his lips when you kissed his cheek. You did it again, snuggling into him.

"Thank you." You whispered and he finally looked at you.

"Of course." His eyes drifted down to your lips then back up to silently ask permission. Instead of waiting you pressed into him, kissing him with all the love you felt warming your heart at his sweetness. He groaned and parted his lips, wanting more. You quickly obliged while knotting your hands in his hair to hold him close. The two of you were holding onto each other desperately, trying to mold together, the contact never enough. You pulled away to catch your breath and he began kissing down your neck, taking little licks at the marks his brother and uncle had put there.

"Kili..." You breathed and he gave the top of your cleavage a firm kiss in response. His fingers reached behind you to unlace your dress. Just as it became loose enough to slide off your shoulders you pushed him away. You pulled him up and kissed the exposed part of his chest then began pulling at his tunic. He gently brushed your hands away.

"You don't have to do that." His voice was hoarse.

"I want to see you Kili." You bit your lip as you looked up at him. Instead of responding Kili kissed you and gently pushed you down then straddled you. You smiled as you put your hands on his thighs to rub your hands along the thick muscles there. He returned your smile as he stripped off his tunic, letting you stare up at his lovely chest. You immediately sat up to kiss and lick him, your tongue quickly finding his nipples. He shuddered at the combined feeling of your hands running over his skin and your mouth sucking at him. He reached up to cup your face, guiding it to his own. Then you were spinning until you were on top. Kili smiled as you recovered, running his hands down to trace the top of your dress.

"Your turn." You glared playfully and pinned his hands down.

"You aren't done yet. Besides you've already seen."

"Not like this. Not with you all to myself." You blushed then slid off the bed. His hands immediately went to his crotch as he watched you, palming the bulge there. You began inching your dress down but just as it began sliding down your breasts you spun around so his only view was of your back when your dress fell all the way.

"Hey!" You giggled at his indignant cry.

"I'm not showing you until you finish!" There was a rustle then a crash and just as you began glancing behind you two strong hand grabbed your waist and a pair of soft lips moved over your neck. You let out a happy sigh and leaned back, his arousal pressing into your thigh. He gently turned you around and moved down to kiss your stomach, then your hips, and the top of your thighs. You closed your eyes and let your head fall back as his tongue found your heat. Just as you felt your knees would give out he brought his hands up to hold you up by your ass, pressing his face even deeper, making you gasp. Suddenly he picked you up and tossed you on the bed, covering your body with his as he positioned himself at your entrance.

“Kili wait.” You gasped. He looked at you with confusion. “Don’t you want me to...ya know…”

He smiled at your blush and kissed you softly.

“Maybe later dove. But I need you _now_.” He began easing into you, his cock twitching as you gasped and shuddered beneath him. “You are so beautiful (Y/n).”

A warmth blossomed in your chest then you reached up slightly to latch onto his neck and suck hard.

“You’ll leave a mark.” Kili said breathlessly and you almost giggled at the underlying tone of happiness. “Others will see.”

“Good. Then the she-elf will know you cannot be hers and she’ll stop looking at you like she wants to devour you.” He throbbed inside you at your words and his thrusts became harder.

“Me? If anything it is you she wants to eat up. The way she stared at you in the hall...I thought she was going to dive into your skirts then and there.” You groaned and clenched around him. “Mahal the two of you would be beautiful together…”

His slow pace gradually began to speed up. You desperately wanted to kiss him but you needed all the breath you could get while he rammed into your clit with each thrust. As you got closer you tangled your hands in his hair and cried out.

“Together Kili! Please...I need…” You barely got the words out when he slammed into you, shouting your name, trembling hard as he felt you climax around him. As the two of you lay there recovering he gently kissed just below your ear before sucking hard. You yelped then giggled. He pulled away to smile down at you.

“So the she-elf knows she is not the only one to bring you pleasure.” He grinned wickedly before your lips met in a brief kiss before you both burrowed under the covers, holding each other tightly as you drifted off into a deep sleep


	9. Elves and Such

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some Tauriel/Reader. There is no plot anymore. There hasn't been for a while. hahaha Enjoy!

Damn it. Damn it damn it damn it. How could you have let yourself get distracted like that? Kili could take care of himself. You should have let him deal with his own adversary. But noooo you had to save him, resulting in a dagger wound from your shoulder across your back for your troubles. You ground your teeth as Legolas jumped over a boat, jarring your injury. In direct defiance of Thorin's orders you had decided to follow the dwarves sent to fight the orcs and, to add insult to injury for your king, you had brought the elves with you. At first you hesitated to involve them, fearing Thorin's retribution, but now you were glad you had followed your gut. Legolas was carrying you effortlessly as he moved through the town, having reached it at an impressive speed. The cold nipped at your fingertips and lips, creeping into your bones, causing you to shiver violently. The only warmth you felt was your blood coating your back, spreading more every minute. Your vision began to blur and your hearing seemed to be failing you as you stared at Legolas' moving lips just before he kicked open a door. You groaned weakly as you were passed between arms and eventually placed face down on a table that has been cleared. Tauriel's face appeared before you, scrunched with concern. Her lips were moving and you thought you could almost make out what she was saying. Then she shifted and Legolas began moving your loose hair away from your wound, quickly braiding it. You tried desperately to protest but you only managed to moan. The last thing you saw before blacking out was Tauriel and Legolas sharing a look of surprise.

* * *

 

"(Y/n)....(y/n)...."

The darkness consuming your mind finally began to lift and you struggled to open your eyes. Tauriel's blurry form slowly came into focus and you groaned.

"I feel like I was hit by a carriage." You rolled onto your good shoulder and sat up, rubbing your face. "How long was I out?"

"A couple days." She exchanged a look with Legolas who was leaning on the doorframe. You glanced between them and turned red, looking down at your hands.

"Alright. Ask. I'm ready, let's get this over with."

"Oh no we would never-"

"Come on guys! I'm not getting any younger; just ask! I know you want to know."

"Well yes but-"

"It was my mother. My father was human, my mother was an elf. Thorin and the others didn't really notice- a halflings ears aren't nearly as pointed as a full elf but I kept them covered just in case. I knew your elf eyes would catch it if I slipped up." You laughed dryly then tried to stand, hoping to avoid talking anymore. The two elves shuffled slightly as you went to the washbasin and splashed your face.

"Why hide?" Legolas finally spoke. Tauriel glared at him.

"Gandalf thought it would be best. They wouldn't trust me if they knew." You shrugged as you looked at them in the mirror.

"So you decided to begin a relationship with the royal line before revealing your race?" Tauriel raised a brow at you as you barked with laughter.

"That wasn't the original plan believe you me." You tried to pull off the nightgown they had put on you at some point but ended up leaning against the wall, the pain shooting from your wound, leaving you gasping. Legolas pressed a hand to your back, making sure you didn't fall.

"Damn it. How am I supposed to apologize to Thorin when I can't even get undressed." You brushed angry tears out of your eyes. Then a cold hand pressed against your sides and guided to toward the bed. Tauriel turned you and lowered you so your ass was sticking high in the air.

“The dwarven king has already continued on to the mountain. The young ones have stayed with you. But you must relax mellon. You will catch up with your beloved later. “ Tauriel's hand slid along your thighs, along your sides, careful not to disturb your wounds. “You are in no condition to argue with anyone right now. What you truly need is for you to take your mind off of your injury.”

As she began sliding down the flimsy panties you wore your eyes widened and you arched your head to watch her progress. Legolas watched with heated eyes as she began lifting the hem of your nightgown. Your eyes met and you continued to gape like a fish while he smirked.

“I-I think I owe Kili money.” You gasped as Legolas moved over to you with purpose. He brought his hands up to tenderly brush your hair away from your face before beginning to lick and nibble at your ears, making you shudder. You had never had someone touch your ears while aroused. It was amazing.

“Which of your lovers was this?” He purred, licking at the hickey Kili had put there. You gasped as Tauriel began softly kissing your thighs.

“Kili. So Tauriel would know she isn’t the only one who brings me pleasure.” The prince’s eyebrows shot up and he looked at Tauriel who simply chuckled. She then gave you a long lick, moaning as she tasted you. You gasped as the she-elf began sucking your clit. “Oh gods…”

“Did your king enjoy you this way? The king under the mountain looks at you like one that would enjoy being between your thighs all night if you asked it off him.” Tauriel said as you whimpered. She moved up to tease your entrance with her tongue. Legolas made sure your injured arm wasn’t jarred while you tried to get more of her tongue inside.

“You look delicious.” Legolas groaned, unable to look away from where Tauriel’s face was buried.

“She is.” The she-elf sunk a long finger into you and beckoned to her prince. He eagerly leapt off the bed and joined her between your legs. Expecting Tauriel to replace him you yelped at the touch of two mouths sucking at your lips. You shuddered, unable to hold back your voice.

“(Y/n)? Are you finally awake?” Kili flung open the door with his eyes red and puffy from crying only for his jaw to drop as soon as he walked in. “Oh my gods.”

“Kee…” You bit your lip and smiled. Then you gasped as two tongues began lapping at you, the room filling with obscene groans as Kili began walking over to you. His expression became pained as his eyes found the bandages covering most of your top half. Your stomach twisted at the sight and your voice turned desperate. “Kili.”

He jerked his attention back to your face and gave you a quivering smile. You motioned him closer until he was kneeling in front of you on the bed. You reached up to undo his trousers but he caught your hand.

“You shouldn’t...you don’t have to…” He refused to look you in the eye. You pinched his palm, hard. He yelped slightly and you quickly yanked out his erection.

"Sit.” It took him a moment but when you could finally reach him comfortably you kissed the head before giving him a little lick. He groaned, his head falling back and let his head fall back as you took in more and more.

“She’s delicious. You and your line are truly blessed." Tauriel lifted her head to stare at the two of you with heated eyes. Legolas simply used this as an opportunity to bury his face into you, fucking you with his tongue passionately, as if it were his last meal. You felt the bed shift slightly and looked up to see Tauriel kissing Kili deeply. He reached down almost unconsciously to run his fingers through your hair. You responded by taking even more of him into your mouth causing him to groan and gasp, pulling away from the she-elf. Her eye twitched slightly when he refused to come back for another. She instead pulled you gently off of Kili's cock. He shuddered as he watched Tauriel kiss your jaw and cheek, waiting for you to give her permission. Thinking of the way Kili denied her, you looked to him, carefully looking for disapproval. Instead you found anticipation, his cock twitching as his eyes met yours. You couldn't look away, even when Tauriel's lips met yours. Then he moved down to join Legolas, his tongue thicker and more filling but you still wished for more. Tauriel continued to kiss you, pausing only to breath and nip at your lips. You cursed the bandages that kept her fingers from your breasts. As you thought of her fingers you wondered why she held you with only one hand. Your eyes followed her missing hand down...down...until it was interrupted by the hem of her trousers. You watched the way her hand moved between her legs, listened to her heavy pants against your skin. You reached out to still her fingers and look deeply into her eyes.

"Sit." You rasped. She smiled and immediately moved to position herself in front of you, gasping at the first touch of your tongue. You were surprised to find her taste like summer fruits instead of the earthy musk you had been expecting. Immediately you slid your tongue into her, moaning in the same way she had when between your own legs. Then a thought hit you.

"Do I taste like this?" You sucked on her labia while she took a moment to catch her breath before answering.

"You taste like the king's best wine." She looked up at the sound of Legolas' voice and you smiled.

"Better." Tauriel purred, reaching down to stroke your hair while you went back to working on her. You carefully licked and sucked at her clit before carefully sinking your tongue as deep as you could into her heat. She shuddered and gripped your hair tugging lightly as she moaned. Finally you removed your tongue and Tauriel's hips began bucking, desperate for something inside her. You gently began easing a finger into her snug hole, thinking of how Thorin had prepared you, remembering the way he moved his fingers. Tauriel gave a cry as you hit that special spot inside her, making you smile around her clit. Then Legolas gave a small cry and you both looked down to see the way his cheeks flushed and he trembled, one hand gripping your thigh hard as the other shoved Kili away to give himself better access. He licked and sucked as if he wanted to leave you dry. Your pussy convulsed, every one of Legolas' moans sending pleasure pulse through you.

"Mmm he's cumming mellon. His cock is going to shoot in his pants while you ride his face. Ung yes like that." Tauriel couldn't stop the movement of her hips as she watched her prince bury his face between your thighs while reaching down to grip his cock through his pants, his hips already bucking. Then he pulled away, moaning loudly as a wet spot began forming. Tauriel cried out and shoved you hard against her, tightening around your finger as she gushed.

"Did you enjoy cumming with your prince?" You smiled and wiped your mouth crudely with the back of your hand. The she-elf simply smiled and hummed. You gasped when a hand grabbed your ass.

"May I finish you my lady?" Kili gently draped himself on top of you to lightly kiss the edge of your bandages and rub his bulge against your heat.

"Gods yes Kili." You gasped. Tauriel suddenly perked up and began languidly moving to watch as he freed himself from his pants hastily and place him at your entrance. You whispered when he began rubbing the tip along the way, teasing you. Just when you felt ready to scream with frustration he pressed in, groaning as your tightness and heat wrapped around him.

"Oh gods...Oh bless Mahal." He was still for a moment then began thrusting deeply and forcefully. "How is it you feel better every time I'm in you?"

You moaned and turned to look at him but Tauriel caught your eye first. She was watching the two of you intensely, her eyes fixed on where Kili was pounding into you. Her fingers were already working between her legs in time with his thrusts. Legolas, nearly forgotten, climbed up and yanked her to him by her thighs.

" _Lle anta amin tu_?(Do you need help?)" Legolas smirked and Tauriel managed to tear her eyes away to spread herself open, looking at his manhood with a fierce hunger. Her head rolled back as he sunk into her slowly. He chuckled before turning to meet your gaze, moving in time with Kili. His gaze was so intense you couldn't help but tremble. Kili continued to rut into you, taking you deeply.

"Kili unh yes oh please..." You could barely speak coherently as you suddenly came, hearing Legolas groan on top of Tauriel who was crying out, begging Legolas to finish inside of her. You felt Kili pull out and splash your pussy with his seed. You collapsed onto the bed and listened to the elves panting and murmuring in elvish before getting up and planting a kiss on your cheek, making you smile, then leaving, giving Kili brief instructions to care for you.

"Are you alright? I think I went overboard." Kili came up to kiss you. You unceremoniously moved and plopped  yourself down to lay on top of him, giggling.

"You were perfect amralime." You smiled and kissed the tip of his nose. "Now about this catching up to Thorin business."

He chuckled and rolled his eyes. "Soon enough my love. But Fili will want to know you're awake...which means you will have to let me up."

You grinned at him.

"FILIIIII!" There was a series of crashing sounds before the door flung open.

"(Y/n)!!! What is wrong what's happened?" He stopped when he saw you smiling at him while sprawled on top of his brother, your nightgown still bunched around your waist. Fili groaned and trudged over to the bed

"Why is it that every time I leave you to sleep you share your bed with someone that is not me?"

You pulled him down to straddled him, kissing along his jaw as an apology. Kili turned to his brother excitedly and began telling him of your encounter with the she elf. Fili's eyes widened and you could feel his cock hardening beneath you. You took it out and began rubbing your heat along it, watching his face as Kili continued speaking.

"You should have seen Tauriel. She was so wet. It was running down (y/n)'s chin. Then the prince started fucking her and I'm surprised she didn't start screaming. Though he looked like he would rather trade places with me. First he came licking (y/n)'s cunt then he couldn't control himself when he saw (y/n) cum and released into Tauriel."

Fili grunted and you could feel him twitching against you. He began jerking his hips up, making short fucking motions.

"Mm. The son of the great Thranduil...brought down by our love's pussy." Fili growled. "Did you let him fuck you?"

You shook your head as Kili scoffed.

"Do you think he would have been able to take it? He would have been speaking in tongues, if he came in his trousers just from licking you. You feel even better than you taste (y/n)." The brothers grinned at the thought of their hatred enemy's beloved son made a fool between your legs then Kili went to kiss you, still faintly tasting Tauriel on your lips. Fili groaned beneath you and you felt his cum splash against your clit. You smiled at him while he pulled you down so you could doze on his chest while Kili lovingly wiped both of you off. Then you heard a roar.

* * *

*Time skip. Smaug is dead. You have just made it to the mountain. You haven't seen Thorin yet*

"I never knew so much gold could be in one place." You looked around in awe. Fili grabbed your hand and kissed it, watching only you as you moved among the coins. "You must be so pleased. You finally see the home of your ancestors and it is just as magnificent as you have already been told."

Fili gently kissed your wrist, then your palm, then each of your fingers. "Mhmm."

"Fili!" You laughed and pulled away. "Have you looked around at all since we got here?"

"Of course." He pulled you against him and caressed your cheek. "And do you want to know what I see?"

You nodded breathlessly as his fingers retailed down to stroke your neck and collarbone then moved back to your cheek to start again.

"I see our home. I see the balcony we will stand on to overlook our kingdom. I see the halls our children will run through. I care not about the gold." Your eyes widened and you gasped.

"Ch-children? I hadn't even..." He kissed along your neck, distracting you briefly.

"You must consider it now amralime. Now that we have the mountain back it is likely you will get very little rest. You will not be without a child in your belly for a long while. Thorin will want to celebrate every night. As will Kili. And every moment you are not with them will be filled with me." He grabbed your ass to press you against him and kiss you deeply.

"Fili. The others." You managed as he began lowering both of you onto a mountain of gold.

"Let them see. They would be privileged to see the queen filled with heirs of Durin." He laid back and pressed up against you, already rock hard. He wasted no time shoving aside your panties and rubbing your clit.

"Where- oh! Damn it lad couldn't you wait until you were shown your quarters?!" You flushed red and buried your face into Fili's jacket while listening to Oin continue on about inappropriate behavior as he covered his eyes and left-wing hanging to drag Bofur by the ear to tear him away. Kili stood motionless as he watched you with a wide grin. He bound over and planted a kiss on your cheek and Fili's before following the others. Now Fili pressed two large fingers into you and you gasped.

"We should have asked Kili to join us. He could have fucked you on top of me." You groaned at the thought but shook your head at the same time. His brow furrowed. "What my love?"

"My first time with Thorin and Kili were both special. Right now I want only you." He moaned and brought you down to kiss you deeply. When he let you go you rocked against his hand and bit your lip, trying not to make any noise in case some of the other dwarves were wandering amongst the gold. Your reached down and unlaced his trousers, cooing when his member was finally free. You kissed him once more then began sucking and licking at his neck. Fili gave a strangled groan as he also struggled to hold his voice. It became a contest of who would let out the most moans as he pressed his fingers deeper, rubbing your sensitive nub with his thumb. Then a look of worry passed over his face and he began glancing around. You tugged one of his mustache beads so he would look at you.

“What’s the matter, are you suddenly afraid someone will see us?” You teased, making him chuckle.

“No little love. I am wondering how I will ever make love to you here with your injury.” He sighed and began sitting up. “Maybe we should just wait-”

“I think not! I have not endured this whole time and a long string of untimely interruptions just for you to make some flimsy excuse! I’ll have you now Fili, heir of Erebor, prince under the mountain.” You shoved him down and his shock quickly turned into a smile and a rosy blush.

“Well you must love me quite a bit then huh?” He continued to beam stupidly up at you as you fought your own smile.

“Ugh you Durins. I’ll have to tell Balin to make sure I don’t spoil you all rotten.” Your smile was stolen away by a sweet brush of Fili’s lips then you sat up straight and positioned his cock at your entrance.

“Wait (Y/n) you’re injured you shouldn’t be doing all the- _work_.” His voice was cut off in a strangled cry as you began easing down, shuddering at the feeling of Fili filling you. He flung his head back and moaned loudly as you began bouncing up and down, finally taking it all to the hilt. Your channel flexed around him as you watched his face contort in pleasure, his cries echoing in the empty halls.

“Oh Fili yes. You feel amazing.” You crooned as you laid down on top of him to mark the exposed parts of his chest. His hips were bucking wildly under you and you heard him groan at your words.

“I cannot...even describe...how fantastic you feel...so-so wet...and tight. Ung.” He shuddered beneath you and you began rocking your hips once more. You reveled in the feeling of power as you rode him, taking his breath away at the sight of you, the feel of you. He reached up and pressed a gold coin into your clit, making you gasp and tremble. The metal was cold and he was applying just the right amount of pressure.

“When you are well I will shower you in jewels and silver and gold and I will make you look like the goddess you are. Then I will take you back here and fuck you into this gold so hard you will have circles on you for months. Every time you seen a coin you will ache for me. Our child will know it as the place it was conceived.” You whimpered and grabbed fist fulls of his shirt, falling against his chest so he could once again fuck you. “Are you going to cum amralime? I can feel it, the way you tighten up around me. It will make me cum as well.”

You groaned.

“Yes Fili...oh gods...fill me with the heirs of Durin.” Your words pushed him over the edge and he held your hips in place as he slammed into you, emptying himself deeply inside as you had a blinding orgasm. You both lay there in silence for a moment, panting. Fili stroked your hair and hummed.

“Ya know...I guess you could call me Fili, prince under the (y/n), now.” You let out a surprised laugh and swatted at him. It was a long while before either of you made a move to once more look for Thorin.


	10. Gold Sickness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This shorter than the others. Sorry!

_"Gold."_

As soon as the word echoed through Erebor's halls you knew. Then Thorin stepped around a mountain of gold, draped in fine cloaks and a heavy crown. Fili's hand tightened around your own and you met Kili's horrified look.

"Welcome, my sister's sons...to Erebor."

You pressed a hand over your mouth and you felt Bilbo's hand pat you on the back. Thorin was soon distracted once again and Bilbo gently led all of you away and into a room with the rest of the company. There were pleased greetings and well wishing, not that you heard any of it.

"I should have known." You said softly.

"How were you to know? No you mustn't blame yourself lass." Balin shook his head. You ignored him and met Kili's pained eyes.

"He never would have talked to me like that if...if..." _If he was in his right mind_.

The unspoken words hung between you and you buried your face in your hands. Fili stared between you.

"What are you talking about?"

Kili jerked his head and the three of you stepped into a side room for privacy. As Kili recounted what happened just the other day you took a moment to take in your surroundings. It truly was magnificent here.

"(Y/n)." You stiffened and turned to the door to see Thorin standing there, staring at you with an intensity you had yet to encounter. There was nothing gentle in his gaze. "Come."

Fili and Kili tensed and looked at you, trying to see if they should act. Your head gave the smallest of shakes as you began following your king through the halls of his kingdom. He finally stopped before a flashing door of jade, beautiful gold inlaid markings decorating it. You stood in awe then reached out to run your hands over it.

"Go inside." Thorin's tone was softer now and you readily complied. The room within was magnificent, dominated by the largest bed you had ever seen, it even had its own hot spring on the far side. You stepped in and slowly turned, trying to take it all in.

"It's lovely Thorin." You breathed. He continued to stare at you. "But why show me?"

"This will be our quarters. There is room enough for us and Fili and Kili should you wish it." He brushed a hand across the vanity and sneered at his dusty fingertips. Then he pulled open the drawers and began rummaging through. "Strip."

"E-excuse me?" You sputtered at the blunt order. "I will not strip just because you fancy a quick fuck Thorin!"

He moved faster than you would have thought possible. Before you knew what was happening he was before you, holding your face and forcing you to look at him.

"I said...strip." He growled at you. He shoved his mouth on yours, kissing you harder than ever before. A shiver ran up your spine and there was a tingle between your thighs. When he pulled away your cheeks were bright red and your lips were swollen. As soon as he moved away you began unlacing your trousers and slipped your tunic down over your hips. When you were bare except for your underwear and bandages he pulled out a pair of delicate scissors. You stiffened as he moved toward you with determination. The scissors were cold as he ran them up your abdomen. For a moment you stopped breathing and shut your eyes tight then heard a snip. It was immediately followed by a feeling of relief and the tightness across your chest lessened. Your eyes flew open and you looked down to see Thorin cutting through your bandages.

"Thorin I don't think-"

"Hush." His brows creased in concentration as he worked and your heart skipped a beat. Your hand moved almost on its own and cupped his cheek.

"You're so cute..." You murmured. For a moment you thought he would simply ignore you and continue cutting then he paused and turned slightly to place a gentle kiss on your palm. After that you let him cut off the rest of your bandages.

"The bath is warm." He closed his eyes and turned slightly. As you slipped into the water he began undressing. You hissed when the warm water hit your wound.

"Stay still." An incredibly soft rag was pressed against your shoulder and he began scrubbing. He cleaned around your wound but, other than the press of his hand through the rag, he did not touch you and stood at a considerable distance. A sense of dread filled you and you almost gasped aloud as the thought hit you. He was tired of you. He had you one night and found you lacking. Now he was trying to touch you as little as possible because you repulsed him. He had faced the gold of Erebor and found that he could have someone so much more. And now he would convince Fili and Kili to leave you as well.

You pressed a hand to your mouth and tried to hold back a sob.

"(Y/n)?" You flinched away from Thorin's hand as it reached for you. Your heart throbbed and you gasped. "Tell me what is wrong! Is it your wound? (Y/n)!"

"Do not pretend to care." You spat at him viciously, making him flinch.

"Forgive me...I thought you might be angry..." He spoke softly and hung his head. "I didn't know when you would wake up and Durin's Day was so close...I had hoped you would understand but it is fine, I would also be hurt if you left me while I was wounded."

"W-....what?" You sniffled and looked at him with round eyes. He wasn't looking at you but rather at the cloth in his hands. "You…feel bad for leaving me? But...then you still care for me?"

Thorin's head snapped up and he took in your tear streaked eyes and trembling lip with a look of shock. Shock turned to ferocity quickly and you heard the cloth tear in his hands.

“Why would you ever doubt me in such a way? Tell me what I have done to put these thoughts in your mind and I will fix it immediately.” He came towards you but seemed to catch himself and withdrew his hands before he touched you.

“There! See?! That! Why won’t you touch me? I am not poisonous!” You gave him a hurt look and Thorin turned bright red.

“I did not think it would be fitting for me to be allowed to touch you after treating you the way I did. It was supposed to be my punishment. It did not occur to me that you would view it differently.” You took in his blush and the way he nervously fiddled with the wash rag.

“Was I so easy to resist?” You murmured and he groaned.  

“Mahal no. I have dreamed many times of how your body would look showered in gold...or the way your skin would glisten under a waterfall...to see you this way gives me the greatest pleasure." He let his eyes over you and his hands curled into tight fists. Your eyes traveled down to see his manhood standing at attention just under the water, twitching slightly. Sliding your eyes up to meet his you slowly moved toward him, gently placing a hand on his chest and running it over his muscles. He groaned and bit his lip.

“I love when you touch me Thorin. Every brush of your fingers is like a kiss and every kiss a declaration of love.” Thorin moaned loudly and moved as if to touch himself but you got there before him. He gasped and you shuddered. The noises he was making were so delicious you could hardly contain your desire.

“I did not know...you desired me so strongly.” His eyes slammed shut as your thumb brushed over his tip. When they opened again they were dark with lust. “May I touch you?”

You trembled in anticipation and nodded. He flew forward and gathered you in his arms, kissing you deeply, growling into your mouth. You guided him between your legs while he kissed you and pressed your thighs around his length. He broke away away with a gasp then looked down and gave an experimental thrust. You moaned at the feeling of him rubbing against the length of your heat. It ground against your clit and your eyes fluttered closed. Thorin began thrusting in and out roughly, holding on to your hips. He moaned.

“Your thighs are so smooth.” He paused to kiss you once more.

"Thorin." Your voice was thick with lust as you tangled your fingers in his thick mane, holding tight as he thrust wildly. Soon you were shouting his name, shuddering in his arms as you came on his cock. He held you tenderly as you came down from your high then watched, curious, as you pulled away from him.

"Thorin..." You smiled before turning and bending over, placing your hands on the edge of the pool to steady yourself. "Take me."

A savage growl ripped through him and he quickly buried himself fully in one go, making you gasp.

"Never has there been a luckier dwarf..." He grunted as grabbed your hips and held you up when your knees became too weak to hold you. "All the gold in Erebor...and a queen worth her weight in gold...I will make you want for nothing...you will marvel at my power and I will make myself worthy of your praise."

"Thorin-" You gasped as he began taking you harder, pleasure shooting through you at every thrust and stealing your breath, making you unable to say what you wanted. Thorin's words came from a place of love but something about them was wrong. It was too power hungry to be from the Thorin you knew. Instead your second orgasm came rushing through you and you shuddered, hearing Thorin roar and finish with you before everything went black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check out the other two one shots I recently posted!


End file.
